Sinful Lover
by Jealous Basher
Summary: It's hard for him to place everything right in it's place, after what had happened 9 years ago. It is easy to forgive others, but hard to forgive those who break your heart. Have a look & please review. :) Chapter 7 & 8 updated on 04/4/17.
1. Chapter 1

They were getting out of the Mumbai airport premises, into the cabs' stand. He fished out his sunglasses from his pocket with a dazzling smirk on his face, "Welcome home" he said slowly and looked at Abhijeet before walking. Abhijeet was dragging two suitcases and looked angrily at him.  
Abhijeet: "Zyada seena taan ke chalne ki zaroorat nahi hy, pata hy na goli lagi hy shoulder ke neechay. Wahan airport pe bhi tum larkiyon ko apni herogiri dikhanay se baaz nahi aye."  
He chuckled at Abhijeet's scold.  
Daya: "Tum ne konsi larkiyan chhori thin flirt karne se. Aur wese boss ye chhoti moti chotain to humein lagti rehti hain." Daya winked at Abhijeet and he fell out of words. Abhijeet replied back hiding his sheepishness.  
Abhijeet: "Seedhe tarha chalo, Agar tumhare zakham mein bleeding hui to ACP sahb mujhe nahi chhorenge."  
Duo stood at the roadside and Abhijeet waved his hand to a cab. They put their luggage in trunk of the car and seated on the backside. The cab was running towards their home. Abhijeet had a two days' holiday to rest after their 20 days long undercover mission. He was feeling relaxed in his hometown after their successful mission, it was a unique happiness after every success. He smiled looking at his city's buildings. He turned towards Daya and found him sleeping, resting his head back. Abhijeet relaxed more looking at his brother like- best friend's innocent calmly sleeping face. Daya had really worked hard on this mission, and it's result was bulletshot under his shoulder. It was a deep injury but it was treated well so there was nothing to worry about. ACP sir had givenHim leave until he was totally fine. The cab driver looked back at Abhijeet, "Kidhar lun saab? "  
Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and looked around.  
Abhijeet: "Han is taraf right pe lelo." He directed the driver towards his home. Driver pulled breaks outside their house. Abhijeet lightly tapped Daya's shoulder. "Daya, ghar aa gaya." He opened his eyes and got down from the taxi. Abhijeet brought their luggage while Daya unlocked the door. They fell together on the couch and heaved a loud sigh of relief.  
Daya: "Ghar ko kitna miss kiya meine." Abhijeet smiled at his comment.  
Abhijeet: "Haan yar! Ghar ka koi comparison nahi hy. Wese tum ab bureau ko miss karna shuru kar do." Daya looked at him all surprised, "Wo kyun?"  
Abhijeet smirked at his shocked : "Kyunke ACP sir ne tumhe tab tak ki chhutti de di hy jab tak tum bilkul theak nahi ho ge."  
Daya gave him 'WhatTheHell' look. He was horrified to listen this.  
Daya: "Lekin kyun? Mein to bilkul theek hun, abhi tumhare sath apne pairon pe chal ke aya hun."  
Abhijeet shook his head thinking "Is ka kuch nahi ho sakta".  
Abhijeet: "Or jo goli tumhe lagi hy wo to phool ki tarha chhoo ke guzri hy, hy na?"  
Daya rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.  
Daya: "ACP sir ki Kami poori karne ki koshish mat karo. Or mein bhi tumhare sath chalunga bureau."  
He closed his eyes and put his head back. Abhijeet took out his phone and started dialling someone's : "Theek hy. Tumhe chhutti nahi chahiye, to ab suspension to mil hi jayega."  
He stood up and faked calling ACP. "Hello sir!"  
Daya jumped up and snatched his phone.  
Daya: "Kya kar rahe ho boss! Marwao ge kya?"  
And he walked towards his room making faces. Abhijeet pressed his lips to control his laughter. He thought in satisfaction. "Aa gaya oont pahaar ke neeche." He knew Daya really well. The last thing Daya wants is, to get scolded from ACP Pradyuman.  
Next day, Abhijeet got up in morning to prepare breakfast for both. Daya climbed down the stairs and found Abhijeet in the kitchen. He cameInside.  
Daya: "Kya bana rahe ho?"  
Abhijeet gave a fake, still genuine grin to Daya.  
Abhijeet: "Apki seva mein cheese omelette or toast, sath mein pancakes or fresh orange juice tayar ho raha hy Maharaj."  
Daya's lips stretched into a big smile and eyebrows shot up in excitement.  
Daya: "Wow! Menu to boht acha hy. Hato mein banata hun."  
He tried to take control of the stove and frying pan but Abhijeet pushed him lightly away.  
Abhijeet: "Jao abhi yahan se, jab theek ho jaoge to breakfast, lunch, dinner sab kuch tum se banwaonga."  
Daya laughed.  
Daya: "Phir to acha hua meraApartment ready hy. Mein to chala."  
Abhijeet angrily glared.  
Abhijeet: "Bakwas mat karo Daya. Mein pehle hi keh chuka hun us apartment mein apni bivi ko le ke jana. Tab tak tum yahin ho."  
Daya gave him 'YouAreUnbelieveable' look with wide open mouth.  
Daya: "Matlab jab hamari shadi ho jayegi to tum mujhe ghar se nikal do ge?"  
Abhijeet gave him side glance and smirked.  
Abhijeet: "han tab to nikalna hi parega."  
And duo burst into laughter.  
They had their breakfast with a bit of chit chat, discussion about bureau and cases etc. Abhijeet had informed ACP sir about their return andjourney. He had called him in bureau In evening.  
Abhijeet: "Daya mujhe aj shaam bureau jana hy. Wapsi ka pata nahi. Tum rest karna."  
Daya: "Lekin tum to kal se join karne wale the?"  
Abhijeet: "ACP sahb ne bulaya hy. Ja ke pata chalega kyun bulaya hy."  
Daya nodded and they continued to eat. The day passed like this and in evening Abhijeet left for bureau.  
At Bureau:  
Abhijeet stopped his car outside bureau. Vivek and Rajat were coming out of the building, discussing something when Vivek saw Abhijeet. Vivek exclaimed.  
Vivek: "Abhijeet sir!"  
Rajat also looked in his direction only to find Abhijeet smiling towards them. They walked up to him and vivek Asked with a huge grin.  
Vivek: "Sir! Ap yahan. Ap to..."  
Abhijeet cut him in between.  
Abhijeet: "Haan pata hy pata hy mein kal ane wala tha. Lekin ACP sahb ne bulaya to hum aa gaye"  
Rajat: "That's superb sir! Hum sab ne ap logon ko sach mein boht miss kiya"  
Abhijeet smiled and Vivek spoke.  
Vivek: "Wese sorry sir! Kal mein ap logon ko pick karne nahi aa paya. ACP sir ne investigation ke liye bhej dia. Warna mera boht dil tha k ap ko pick karun."  
Abhijeet smiled "Arey koi baat nahi yar. Mujhe pata hy tum busy the. Ab mein chalta hun ACP sahb ke pas."  
Vivek and Rajat left for their work and Abhijeet entered bureau. Freddy, Tasha, Purvi, Sachin, Kajal all were very happy to see him back. ACP sir came out from his cabin. Abhijeet saw him coming. ACP: "Haan Abhijeet! Kesa raha mission?"  
Abhijeet replied proudly.  
Abhijeet: "Boht successful sir. Daya ke theek hone k bad hum officially apko report denge."  
ACP smiled and asked " Aur Daya kesa hy?"  
Abhijeet: "Ab theek hy par zakham abhi bhara nahi hy."  
ACP turned saying "Haan theek hy. Use Aram karne do. Tumhe meine ek naye case ke liye bulaya hy, tumne suna ho ga Avinash Mehra ke bare mein. Ek hafte pehle us ke bete ko kidnap kiya gaya or kal hamein uski laash ek puranay go down se mili hy."  
Abhijeet thoughtfully asked.  
Abhijeet: "Sir... Ye.. Avinash Mehra wohi hy na jiska IT ka boht bara business hy?"  
ACP: " Haan Abhijeet ye wohi Avinash hy. Lekin sirf utni baat nahi hy, is larke ke sath char aur larke bhi the jin ka ab tak pata nahi chala hy." Abhijeet: "Sir kidnapper ne koi call waghera to ki hogi, ya phir koi aisa message jis se usne bataya ho ke wo kya chahta hy?"  
ACP turned towards him shaking his head.  
ACP: " Nahi Abhijeet. Avinash ka kehna hy k na to use ya us ke bete ko kisi ne dhamki di, or na hi koi call ya message kia. Uske kehne k mutabiq uski to kisi se dushmani bhi nahi hy."  
Abhijeet seriously spoke.  
Abhijeet: "Sir ye manna mushkil ke itne bare business man ki koi dushmani na ho, ya phir us se koi jalta na ho. Log aksar jalan mein bhi aisa karte hain. Aur agar Avinash ne ye case kal report karwaya hy, to kidnapping ke foran bad hi usne CID ko kuch kyun nahi bataya?"  
ACP raised his eyebrow and gave a nod in agreement.  
ACP: "Yehi baat Abhijeet mujhe bhi kuch hazam nahi hui. Ke Avinash ne report kyun nahi karwai. Aur to aur, Mazey ki bat ye hy, ki us ke kidnap hone wale baqi ke chaaron dost India se bahar rehte the bina kisi family ke." Abhijeet was shocked to hear this.  
Abhijeet: "Kya? Sare dost India se bahar rehte the? Ye mamla to sirf khoon ka nahi lagta sir."  
ACP's lips curled up in a smirk and he looked thoughtfully, putting his hands in his pant's pockets.  
ACP: "Haan Abhijeet ye mamla sirf khoon or kidnap ka nahi hy, iske peechay kuch bari planning hy. Lekin filhal tum forensic lab jao. Hamare lab mein do nai doctors ne aj hi join kiya hy, unse mil ke Avinash ke bete ki body ki report le kar aao."  
Abhijeet replied nodding his head " Ok sir!".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! :) it's masooma aka mano here. I'm very thankful to all my pals who reviewed to my story :* love for u all. will reply to u at the end of the chap please keep reviewing and let me know how I'm going ;) so please don't keep quiet. :D praise and criticism both are welcome. There are still lots of surprises :) keep reading..

CHAPTER 2:

Forensic Lab:  
Abhijeet pushed lab's doors like usual and entered, greeting loudly. "Hello Dr. Saluk..." his words were dropped instantly on seeing the sight before him. He couldn't even have dreamt of It, a pretty lady in Dr. Salukhe's lab? The girl was keenly looking into the Microscope. She was bent on the table, which gave a very clear view of her body. She was wearing a crisp white shirt with grey bussiness jacket, along with grey pencil skirt. She was so engrossed in her work, that even Abhijeet's loud greet couldn't distract her. He was spell bound to see this beauty in front of him. She lightly pushed her frizzy curls away while straightening up, and her eyes fell on the man at the door. A wide grin spread across her lips to see him. She was slightly amused also to see him standing like a statue.  
Girl: "Hello. Aap...?"  
She stretched the word 'Aap' a little long, trying to know who he was. But Abhijeet still seemed entranced. A voice brought both their attentions to itself.  
Voice: "Ye Senr. Inspector Abhijeet hain. Aao Abhijeet."Abhijeet shut his mouth instantly which was slightly open a few moments ago. He cleared his throat and smiled while eyeing the girl.  
Abhijeet: "Hello Dr. Salukhe. Apne to bataya hi nahi ke aap nayi experts bulwa rahe hain. Waise aik baat hy, mujhe is lab ke doctors hamesha bohat achhe lage hain."  
Dr. Salukhe looked at him up from his glasses. Giving 'IKnowYou' looks.  
Dr. Salukhe: "Wo mein janta hun Abhijeet. Batane ki zaroorat nahi hy. Khair tum inse Milo, ye Dr. Tarika hain, meri assistant. Aik or Dr. Bhi char din baad join karne wali hain."  
Abhijeet gladly forwarded his to Tarika, grinning stupidly.  
Abhijeet: "Hello Dr. Tarika. Apse mil ke boht acha laga."  
Tarika also smiled shyly while shaking hands with him. She replied "Same here" and Salukhe just shook his head, looking at them and interrupted.

Dr. Salukhe: "Ab kaam karain Abhijeet?"  
They immediately left each other's hands and Abhijeet replied.  
Abhijeet: "H..Haan. Han."  
They walked to stretcher on which the body was lied down. Salukhe uncovered the face area and many bruises were visible on his face, indicating that he was beaten badly. Salukhe moved his head a little and showed the back of his head.  
Dr. Salukhe: "Ye dekh rahe ho Abhijeet, is ke sar pe waar kiya gaya kisi lohay ki cheez se. Shayad us mein keel waghera bhi hogi, kyun ke mujhe is zakham mein se lohay ke chotay chotay piece mile hain. Keel khopri ko torti hui bheje mein lagi hai, jis se Maut hogai."  
Both Tarika and Abhijeet had gloomy and worried expressions.  
Abhijeet: "Bohat bedardi se mara hy bechare ko. In nishanon ke alawa koi or baat pata chali?"

Dr. Salukhe: "Haan. Iski khoon mein se humein drugs mili hy. Or ye drug koi aam drug nahi hy, ye bohat hi strong drug hy. Jo ke shayad itni asani se nahi milti hogi, or agar milti hogi, to boht mehngi bikti hogi."  
Abhijeet inquired again.  
Abhijeet: "Matlab ye drugs leta tha?"  
Dr. Tarika: "Nahi Abhijeet. Ye drug leta nahi ho ga. Kyun ke ye drug use zyada ghante behosh rakhne ke liye istemal ki gai hogi. Agar ye drug thori si bhi kisi aam admi ko di jaye to wo kai ghante hosh mein nahi ayega. Or ye drug humein bohat zyada quantity mein nahi mili hy."  
Abhijeet smiled at her and spoke.  
Abhijeet: "Wah Tarika ji. Manna parega apki qabiliyat ko" 0:)  
Salukhe fumed at his praise and stomped his feet towards his table. He loudly spoke in irritation.  
Dr. Salukhe: "Haan Abhijeet ab yahan meri kya zaroorat hy, Tarika se reports lo or jao yahan se. Huh."

Abhijeet tried hard to hide his smile and walked towards Salukhe, pretending to surprised.  
Abhijeet: "Areyy Arey Dr. Salukhe aap to bura mana gaye, bhai hamaray Salukhe sahb ke bina ye lab to adhuri hy. Haina Tarika ji?"  
He looked at Tarika to make her his partner in crime and winked. Tarika's cheeks turned pink at his wink and tried to agree with him.  
Dr. Tarika: "H.. Haan sir. Abhijeet bilkul theek keh rahe hain."  
Salukhe looked at Abhijeet to Tarika, and Tarika to Abhijeet, and pursed his lips hard to stop his anger and thought while fisting his hands. "Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hy ke meri lab bohat jaldi dating point mein badalne wali hy? Theek hy Abhijeet, Soch le Salukhe se ulajhne se pehle. Mein apni lab ke sath ye nahi hone dun ga" :D

Salukhe took a large amount of Oxygen to lessen his temper.  
Dr. Salukhe: "Han theek hy, tum jao ab."  
He was once again busy in working, making faces and murmuring about Abhijeet's 'stupidity'. Abhijeet came to Tarika and bid good bye to her after taking her phone number too ;) , saying "Tarika ji case ke bare mein mujhe kuch pochna ho to... kya mein.. ap ka number le sakta hun?" And she gave her phone number, really considering that he asked it for case. :P  
Bureau:  
It was 8 o'clock already and almost everybody had left from bureau except ACP sir and Vivek who were also preparing to leave as there was no further case reported. Abhijeet came to give details to ACP sir and he left for home too.  
DUO house:  
Daya was munching Pringles and his eyes were fixed on the LED, legs lying On the table. He heard the bell ringing and kept remote beside him while standing up. He walked towards the door and opened it, to find Abhijeet's smiling face for no reason, apparently. Usually there wasn't something very pleasant at bureau, either it was some murder case, or they had to deal with criminals, which were obviously not the reasons to smile so much. Daya was amused to find this. He left the way for him to come in and spoke after locking the door again.  
Daya: "Kya baat hy boss, Bohat khush ho aj?"  
Abhijeet's face fell at the mention of his condition. He didn't realize that he was smiling. He turned to Daya with a straight face.  
Abhijeet: "W..wo.. Wo Freddy ne ek joke send kia tha. Us..us pe hansi aa gai mujhe. Hehe.."  
He tried to feed a lie to Daya. But he didn't knew that Senior Inspector Daya was not going to leave him so easily. He will not leave him until he finds out the real reason behind this smile ;) Daya showed fake curiosity, finding no cell phone in his hand.  
Daya: "Acha? Zara dikhao to mujhe bhi wo joke. Mujhe bhi Hansna hy"  
Abhijeet came thinking about Dr. Tarika all the way to home, and it made him smile and blush.. Daya was aware of every nerve of his best friend, and he knew that, when Abhijeet smiles like this, something is wrong with his heart. ;) Abhijeet tried to shoo him away by acting to scold him.  
Abhijeet: "K..Kya yar Daya tum bas peechay par jate ho. Kaha na Freddy ka joke tha. Tum shak q kar rae ho?"  
Daya smirked and folded his arms on his chest. He thought while looking at him with suspicion "Chalo boss! Ye to confirm ho gaya ke daal mein kuch kala hy. Wo bhi mein pata laga lunga ke kya kala hy." He left the topic for Now by saying;  
Daya: "Chalo theek hy, mat sunao mujhe 'Joke'. Tum fresh ho ke aao mein table pe khana laga leta hun."  
Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief, thinking that Daya really believed his lie. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and took a good warm shower and changed into his night pajamas.  
They were on the table and Abhijeet filled his plate with rice and started eating. Daya was quietly observing him, still trying to figure out what's wrong with Abhijeet. He noticed that Daya's plate was still empty and he kept his spoon back.  
Abhijeet: "Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Mujhe khao ge kya? Or kuch lia kyun nahi abhi tak?"  
Daya chuckled at his first comment and politely refused.  
Daya: "Nahi yar, meine abhi abhi chips ka jar khatam kiya hy.. kuch or nahi kha sakta."  
Abhijeet glared at him angrily and Scolded.  
Abhijeet: "Tumhara yehi problem hy. Pehle ala bala kha lo or phir keh dete ho bhook nahi hy."  
Daya said with puppy eyes: "You know mein Pringles ko resist nahi kar sakta. I love them!"  
Abhijeet's heart melted to his innocence. But he was not going to let him skip his proper meal. He ordered him.  
Abhijeet: "Ab agli grocery mein no Pringles. Chalo ab khana khao warna is month ke Pringles ka sara stock mein Vivek or Tasha ko de dun ga."  
After hearing this, Daya quietly filled his plate with food and started eating. They had a little chit chat and then they went to their rooms for sleep.  
Next morning, Abhijeet was getting ready for bureau. He hurriedly came downstairs on breakfast table where Daya was waiting for him. Abhijeet kept his phone on table and sat down chair, picking up toasts and butter. Daya asked him how was everyone at bureau and told him that ACP sir had called him yesterday to ask about his health. Abhijeet knew how badly Daya would be missing bureau, but he also knew that ACP sir will never want him at work until he was fit. During their talk, Abhijeet suddenly realized that he had to take a file to bureau which was lost somewhere in his messed-up cupboard. He wasn't irresponsible about his work, but you can say he was improper in home. Abhijeet got up at once, pushing his chair and murmured. "Shit! File to mein bhool hi gaya." And ran back upstairs leaving his breakfast. Daya was surprised to see him running back upstairs, but few moments later, he saw Abhijeet's phone on table and a devilish grin took place on his lips. He quickly picked it up to ease his curiosity from last night. He somehow knew that the answer must be in his phone. He quickly went into it's inbox, but didn't Find anything unusual. He checked the call log but there wasn't anything different. Daya then checked his sent items and there he found something, it was a new name. His eyebrows knitted while he red it aloud in confusion "Tarika ji?" He was wondering who she was, when Abhijeet came to table with his file and saw his mobile in Daya's hand.  
Abhijeet: "Kya kar rahe ho Daya?"  
Daya gave him 'IKnewIt' looks to him. And handed back his phone to him. He shortly replied to Abhijeet.  
Daya: "Tum bureau se aao, phir bat karte hain".  
It was a rather threatening :P but Abhijeet couldn't understand this and he left saying "Han yar! Boht Der hogai aj. Bureau se aa kar bat karte hain. Bye."  
Daya bit insides of cheeks thinking "Ane do Abhijeet ko, poochta hun bachhu achi tarha ke itni bari bat chupai kese." He was a bit angry, but More excited to hear from Abhijeet that, if it was true what was thinking.  
CID bureau:  
Abhijeet entered in bureau and Sachin, Kajal and Rajat greeted him. He met with them and they were talking carelessly, as they knew ACP sir wasn't here :P otherwise everyone pretended to be busiest person suddenly when he enters in bureau. Kajal asked Abhijeet.  
Kajal: "Daya sir ab kese hain sir? Wo kab ayenge? "  
Abhijeet replied smiling.  
Abhijeet: "Wo to theek hy, magar jab ACP sahb ke ladle ki chhutti khatam hogi to wo aa jayega. "  
They laughed lightly when bureau's door flew open and ACP sir walked in.  
ACP: "Kiske ladle ki bat ho rai hy?"  
They all straightened and turned serious abruptly. ACP was looking questioningly at them all, as if waiting for an answer. Rajat cleared his throat and spoke.

Rajat: "Ahem.. Sir wo.. hum. Daya sir ki bat.. kar rae the."  
ACP sir burst into laughter, shaking his head and started walking towards his cabin. They all mumbled Good morning to him and as he sat on his chair, they all sighed in relief and hurried back to their respective desks. They all were working on the current case of Avinash's son Deepak's case and ACP sir sent Sachin and Rajat to collect information from their Khabris about all illegal drugs selling spots to find out about the drug which was found in Deepak's body. They didn't find anything like iron rod or etc, from crime scene which was probably the instrument of killing. ACP sir called Vivek in his cabin. Vivek entered with his all-so-obedient self and attentively spoke "Sir!" ACP sir ordered him, gesturing with his finger.  
ACP: "Vivek, us go down mein Tasha ke sath dobara jao, or dheyan se achhi tarha dobara kona kona chhan Maro. Wo rod jis se Deepak ko mara hy wo wahin se mile ga."  
Vivek thought feeling hopeless and bit his lip. "Sir, agar aap mujhe TASHA ke sath bhejen ge to mein kaam mein dheyan kese lagaon ga." :D  
He gave a nod and spoke "Ok sir!" Before leaving from his cabin. Tasha collected her important belongings and they were leaving when they all saw DCP Chitrole marching towards bureau through glass walls. ACP sir left his seat and came out from his cabin with an irritated face. "Ab is DCP ko bureau ki yad kyun aa gai?" They all were standing together like a wall when DCP entered. He bellowed for no reason after entering, "Kya Ho Raha Hy Yahan?" Leaving everyone disgusted and irritated. ACP sir was feeling speechless, thinking how to send this disease of CID away. DCP started again.  
DCP: "Aur kahan hain ye tumhare hu-nehar officers ACP?"

ACP sir's lips arched in anger but he replied calmly.  
ACP: "Sachin or Rajat drug sellers ka pata lagane gaye hain, or baqi sab yahin apke samne hain."  
DCP questioned with a taunting face.  
DCP: "Aur Daya? Wo kahan hy?"  
ACP sir felt like crushing his nose hard. But still he was calm, he had to. Vivek looked at Tasha, questioning with eyes whether they should leave or not? Tasha lightly shook her head, indicating no. ACP sir replied.  
ACP: "Daya ko 'Meine' chhutti di thi, or agar apko yad ho to us par ap ke signatures bhi the."  
Chitrole laughed for no reason, trying to humiliate ACP sir.  
DCP: "Par ab wo theek hy, is liye uski chhutti khatam, bas."  
ACP sir argued. "Par wo ek din pehle aya hy use Aram ki..."  
DCP cut him. "Nahi. Mein janta hun wo theek hoga. Wo mujhe kal uski desk pe chahiye. Warna uska Resignation mein khud likh dun ga."  
ACP sir wanted to make his nose bleed this time, but resisted this urge and glared at DCP Chitrole.  
ACP: "Theek hy. Daya. Kal. Se .Bureau. join. karega. ."  
He calmly spoke each word purposely annoying DCP, because he expected that ACP will quarrel with him and in result, he will try to get rid of him, or atleast he will piss him off. But DCP left practically stomping his feet. ACP sir face Palmed nd shook his head in nnoyance.  
ACP: "Is Chitrole ki to mein... hiss"  
He hissed to stop himself from speaking further. Abhijeet kept his hand on ACP sir's shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
Abhijeet: "Arey.. Chhorye na sir. Ap inki chinta mat kijiye. Inki ghutti mein hi humein satane ki shiksha di gai hy."  
ACP sir was walking to and fro in anger while everyone was anxious to see their sir in anger. He ordered.

ACP: "Ab sab apna apna kam karo, Tasha Vivek, tum dono bhi jao."  
Both nodded and left immediately. Abhijeet went to his desk shaking his head and Kajal, Purvi and Freddy returned to their work as well.  
DUO's house:  
Daya was flipping through the channels feeling bored alone. It was his second day of rest only, and he was bored already. He wanted to hang out with his girlfriend all day. He remembered how good it felt. A smile crept his face unknowingly and he stopped at a music channel, current soundtrack "Chittiyan Kalaiyyan" was playing. It increased his urge to go to his girlfriend right away. But then his mind drifted to Abhijeet and he remembered that today morning how he left in hurry. He couldn't get the truth out of him, he frowned. Right now he wanted to get to Abhijeet to make him spill all the answers. He was impatient for evening now. He Knew somehow that it will be HAPPENING.  
Outside Bureau:  
Tasha and Vivek were standing between Vivek's bike and Bureau's car. Tasha was insisting to the car but Vivek was insisting for bike. Vivek pleaded.  
Vivek: "Tasha pleaseee... sach mein boht maza ayega pleaseee bike pe chalo na."  
Tasha's eyes popped out. She folded her hands up.  
Tasha: "No way Vivek. Tum bike boht tez chalao ge."  
Vivek: "Tumhe kese pata mein bike tez chalaoon ga? Tum Beth ke to dekho. Please? "  
Tasha melted a bit at his pleas. She looked up at his innocence filled eyes. She reluctantly nodded but said.  
Tasha: "O..Ok. lekin please halki chalana ok?"  
Vivek felt like he was con loud nine to hear this, a bright smile illuminated His face like a 1000 watts bulb. Tasha smiled sheepishly seeing his undoubtedly cute face smiling stupidly at her mere agreement to the ride on his bike.  
In Bureau:  
ACP sir called Abhijeet and asked him about Daya's health. He was not sure if he should be joining tomorrow or not.  
ACP: "Abhijeet, mujhe theek se batao Daya ab theek hy ya nahi."  
Abhijeet replied.  
Abhijeet: "Sir mein ne Daya se poocha tha, wo ab theek hy. Balke wo to bureau ane ke liye kab se bechain hy." ACP smiled and said.  
ACP: "Han janta hun mein use, CID hi uska sab kuch hy. Par uski fikr hy mujhe. Khair, phir kal milte hain Daya se bureau mein."  
They both smiled and Abhijeet left.  
DUO's house:  
Abhijeet rang the bell and Daya opened the door after two minutes.

He entered with a smile which didn't went unnoticed by Daya. But there wasn't the thing in this smile which he observed yesterday. Abhijeet st raightly asked.  
Abhijeet: "Kya order kiya hy? Bari bhook lagi hy yar."  
Daya simply answered "Pizza" while walking into kitchen. Abhijeet had removed his boots and slipped on his slippers. Daya kept plates and brought oven-fresh pizza to the table. Abhijeet didn't even changed his clothes today before eating. He sat on his chair and Daya also slid in his chair, keeping a slice in his plate and he tore a bite from it. Abhijeet noticed the unusual quiet behavior of Daya, he wasn't asking anything or doing his usual teasing and mischief, and it disturbed him a lot suddenly. He couldn't eat more before finally asking.  
Abhijeet: "Daya? Kya bat hy? Tum chup kyun ho?"

Daya's eyes were fixed on the pizza slice in his plate and he was moving his fork in plate aimlessly. He noticed that Abhijeet had stopped eating so he finally spoke.  
Daya: "Kuch nai. Tum khao."  
Abhijeet was determined now to make him speak what was bothering him.  
Abhijeet: "Daya mein tab tak nahi khaoon ga jab tak tum kuch bolo ge nahi."  
Daya knew that Abhijeet was no less stubborn, so he looked up at him, he could clearly see how disturbed Abhijeet was now. And he hated to see him like this.  
Daya: "Bureau mein sab kese hain? Miss to karte honge na mujhe?"  
He felt a lump in his throat as the words left his mouth. It was so true, he missed them all damn so badly. Abhijeet couldn't help but smile at his concern, he knew how it felt to sit back at home, boring and HORRIBLE.

It seemed that their lives were just for CID, without it, they'd be no more. Abhijeet didn't plan to answer his question, instead, he raised a question to him.  
Abhijeet: "Good news suno ge?"  
Daya was perplexed at this sudden, non-related question, but he smiled.  
Daya: "Suna do-"  
Abhijeet took his fork back after seeing smile on Daya's face.  
Abhijeet: "To suno, DCP Chitrole ne tmhari sari bachi chhuttiyan cancel kar di hain."  
And he bit his pizza after saying this. Daya couldn't believe his ears, a smile slowly took over his lips and chuckled in happiness.  
Daya: "Sach?"  
Abhijeet just nodded while munching pizza. Daya's next comment made him laugh laugh so badly that he even forgot he was eating. "Boss! Aj to man kar raha hy is DCP Chitrole ka munh choom lun." :D

END of Chap 2.

(i'm extremely sorry if it was too boring. :/ I'm a new writer with no experience of cid fictions. :) I will welcome all your suggestions too.)

krittika & kuki17: :) thanks 4 reviewing & its investigation And romance mixture. ;)

kamikaze me: thank u dear :)

A.S Anjaana: thank u so much dear ^_^ & yeah ;) duo r young 4 ever. lol :D

Tammana dayabhi abhirika: thanks a lottt dear :)

bhumi98: thank u so much :)

sanjhana: firstly thank u so much :) & no, its not vaibhav ;) it will be revealed in next chap who is second doc.

mistic morning: :) thanks a lot dear

guests: thank u guys for reviewing too :* luv u all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Abhijeet opened his car's door and sat

on the driver's seat. Soon, Daya also

joined him after locking the main door

of their house. He sat at the passenger

seat and forwarded his hand towards

Abhijeet as if asking for something.

"Lao chabi. Mein drive karta hoon."

Abhijeet gave him a fake smile. "Koi

zaroorat nahi hai. Ghao abhi bhara

nahi hai, shoulder pe pressure para to

bleeding bhi ho sakti hai" Daya huffed

in irritation and started looking outside

the window. Abhijeet had the car and

now they were driving on the main road

near their house. He suddenly

remembered something and spoke.

"Daya! Aj se tum bureau join karne

wale ho. Hamein ACP sahb ko officially

report karna hai. Are you ready?" Daya

looked at him & nodded. "Han. Mein

bureau pohnch kar file prepare kar loon

ga, phir sath hi chalenge ACP sir ko

report karne." Daya was about to ask

something more when Abhijeet's phone

started to ring. Daya kept quiet as

Abhijeet took his phone out of his

pocket. After glancing briefly at the

screen, a smile crept up his lips. The

same kind of smile which was present

that night. Now, Daya started to look at

him curiously,

his suspicions getting better of him.

Abhijeet received the call

at once. "Good morning...! Kya bat hai,

aj to din ki shuruuat hi itni achi hai."

Daya's eyes bulged out of their sockets

at Abhijeet's very unprofessional way

of addressing. He was sure now that it

was the same girl on the other side,

whose number Daya saw in his mobile.

And Abhijeet didn't even bother to tell

him that, let alone give details of the

whole 'case'. Yes, case it was, for him.

;) internally he was fuming. Abhijeet

spoke again after a long pause. "Sure!

Bas mein bureau pohnch kar hi lab se

reports le jaoonga." He smiled into the

phone and said. "Bye! Apna khayal

rakhiay ga. Salukhe sahb tang karen

mujhe kahye ga. *small gap* bye!"

Abhijeet didn't realize that he was still

smiling after keeping down the phone,

and Daya was looking at him with a

complaining look, & he blurted sharply.

"Kiska phone tha?"

He finally asked. Abhijeet straightened

his face and spoke after clearing his

throat. "Koi nahi. Koi bhi to nahi." Daya

shook his head in disappointment and

turned towards window while

murmuring under his breath. "Huh..

wohi hogi. Tarika g!" Abhijeet nearly

forgot to pull brakes and was about

slam the car in the car ahead of them.

"Tumhe kese pata?" He yelled in

surprise. Daya was surprised too as he

did not notice that his voice was

audible enough for Abhijeet. Before he

could say something, Abhijeet spoke.

"Mana k tum se acha detective koi nahi

hai, lekin tumne meri Jasoosi kab se

shuru kardi? Hain!?" Daya angrily

spat. "Jab se mera bhai batian

chhupane laga. Muje shak to tha, lekin

tumhara phone dekh k washishwas ho

gaya." Abhijeet's jaw fell in disbelief.

"Toh us din subha tumne mera phone

check kia?" He asked Daya, & Daya

fearlessly admitted. "Han kiya. To

tumne kyun nahi bataya?" Abhijeet

looked sheepish this time, and

scratched his head making innocent

face. "Yaar phir tum mujhe bohat

pakate. Meri us se bat hone se pehle hi

use "bhabi" bol k phone bhi kar dete Or

phir har waqt mujhe chherte. Wese bhi

jab tum ghar mein free hote ho to out

of control ho jate ho. Tumhara remote

control sirf ACP sahb k hath mein hai. I

can't handle you." Daya was now in fits

of laughter, as how Abhijeet was telling

him his 'fears'. He hardly spoke after

controlling his laughter, still giggling.

"Now this was too much Abhijeet.

Seedhe seedhe bolo na k wo tumhe itni

achi lagi hai k propose karne se pehle

tum ye bomb mujhpe phorna hi nahi

chahte the, ta k mein use tumhari

doodh ki dhuli history na bata doo.

Bechari Tarika ji kahan phas gain."

Abhijeet glared at Daya who was

smiling after pulling his leg. "Ji nahi.

Meine tumhe ye sirf is hi liye nahi

bataya k forensic lab mein 2 nai

doctors ka sun kar kahin tum bed se

jump mar kar lab na pohnch jao.

Tumhari tabyat bhi kharab hai." Daya

laughed looking at Abhijeet's sullen

face. "Seriously Abhijeet. Freddy k

sath reh kar tum pe uska asar ho gaya

hai." After a few seconds, he said to

Abhijeet. "So finally Dr. Salukhe ko

khayal agaya k unhe bhi lab mein

assistance ki zaroorat hai. What about

the other doctor?" Abhijeet smirked and

winked at him. "I see.. matlab ki baat

pooch hi li tum ne." Daya huffed in

annoyance. "Abhijeet!... you know I'll...

punch you." Abhijeet laughed, he knew

Daya wanted to say "kill" instead of

'punch', but couldn't, even in his

dreams. Now he seriously answered

him. "Doosri forensic doctor shayad aj

ya Kal join karen. She's coming from

another city." Daya nodded and

Abhijeet parked the car in bureau's

parking lot as they had reached there.

All of them were standing in a row to

welcome him. Daya pushed the

transparent doors of bureau & Abhijeet

followed him. ACP sir smiled with a

hint of pride. An excited Purvi came

forward with a bouquet in hands. "Daya

sir! Welcome back." She resisted the

urge to just hug her favorite senior,

who was like a brother to her & handed

the bouquet to him. All of them

welcomed him with an applause. ACP

sir came & forwarded his hand to

shake, which he gladly took. "Welcome

back Daya. Mein ye baat fakhr se

kehna chahta hoon k tum CID k

hoonehar officer ho. Or ham sab ko

tum pe garv hai. Tumne desh k liye

apni jan ko jokhim mein dala. I'm

honored to have you in My team." Daya

was already very happy to see all of

them again, and now was on the cloud

nine by the way they welcomed him.

"He smiled gracefully and saluted to

ACP Pradyuman, whom he considered

his mentor. "Thank you so much sir, it

was my duty & I am happy that I was

able to fulfill it." He knew it was one of

the best days of his life. Getting these

kind of compliments from his senior

was not a routine. After meeting Daya

one by one, all of them were back to

their work. Daya was called by ACP sir

to his cabin. He was sitting in front of

ACP sir's chair, arms in lap and

wondered what he may ask. ACP sir

came to his chair after finishing the

call he went away to attend. "Han Daya!

Kesi tabiyat hai ab?" Daya smiled and

said. "I am fine now sir." ACP sir smiled

too and nodded. "Good! Mujhe ye bas

tum se sunna tha. Bohat jald tum

bureau se bahar bhi duty karo ge, but

Mujhe tumhari medical reports se jab

tak tasalli nahi ho jati tum lab or office

work dekho ge." Daya spoke up. "Lekin

sir, mein bilkul theek hoon." He wanted

ACP sir to believe him. But ACP sir

nodded as if to say 'I know but can't

believe it' and said. "Han muje

maloom hai bohat bahadur ho tum. Ab

jao or ja k sab ko kaho k Salukhe ko

kuch information mili hai case k bare

mein. Sab ko lab jana hai." Daya stood

up and left his cabin to inform others,

finding it fruitless to say anything else.

FORENSIC LAB:

Abhijeet was the most ecstatic one

after hearing that they had to collect

some further information of case from

lab. And Daya was already teasing

Abhijeet about his sudden interest in

'Dr. Salukhe ki lab'. The first one to

enter inside lab after ACP sir was none

other than Abhijeet with a broad grin.

Tarika was wearing a pink dress shirt

and black tailored trouser with the sky

blue forensic lab coat, dressed up

professionally, busy in experimenting

over something in microscope. She

suddenly looked up when a familiar

loud voice and sudden push of doors

was heard. "Han Salukhe! Kya pata

chala us rod se?" Salukhe came

rounding the table towards them.

Shaking his head, he responded.

"Khabar bohat achi nahi hai boss. Is

Rod se avinash k bete k sath sath

hamain 3 or tarha ka bhi khoon mila

hai." ACP sir was shocked beyond limit.

"My god! Is ka matlab 3 khoon or huey

hain." Dr. Salukhe nodded. "Han! Or

jahan tak mujhe lagta hai, ye teeno

avinash k dost hi ho sakte hain." Dr.

Tarika came forward with a report and

handed it to Dr. Salukhe. She spoke,

getting attention of everyone. "Lekin is

mein maze ki bat ye hai, k in char logon

k khoon mein se 3 k khoon mein same

drug thi lekin 1 ka khoon bilkul clean

tha." Abhijeet spoke up with a grin.

"Wah Tarika ji. Ap to ate hi Dr. Salukhe

se bhi age nikal gain. Kitni zaroori

information batai apne." There came a

pin drop silence in the room. Salukhe

fumed at his comment. Abhijeet didn't

realize what blunder he just did by

getting carried away with emotions.

Daya pressed his lips hard together to

suppress his laughter & ACP sir was

glaring at Abhijeet for his non

seriousness. "Han Abhijeet! Meri kya

zaroorat hai bhala ab yahan. Dr. Tarika

to aa hi gai hain. Or jab doosri doctor

bhi aa jaen to tum mujhe laat mar

dena!" There was a dead silence in lab,

as Dr. Salukhe yelled the last part.

Vivek and Tasha were trying to hide

away their faces as they couldn't stop

smiling. Abhijeet was standing there,

holding his breath and waiting for more

outburst.

Just then, a sound of someone clearing

their throat broke the ice. Those who

were standing facing the walls

adjacent to lab's door turned their

heads to see the person, including ACP

& Salukhe. Daya & Abhijeet had their

backs to the door so they didn't bother

to turn around in the tense situation.

Curiosity crept up to Daya, as a

calculated & quite cat-walk like sound

of boots against the tiled floor reached

his ears, and after a few seconds, it

stopped. He waited as it began to say.

"Hello Dr. Salukhe!" It sounded so

familiar.. as if it was imprinted on his

mind. What if it was.. "No no.. God

forbid! She must NOT be 'Her'." He

thought with a composed self. Then the

very next moment, she said "Hello ACP

sir! This is Dr. Niyati Pradhan reporting

on duty to the in charge of Mumbai CID

headquarters." When it is decided that

your world would crush, is there

anything you can do? No.

What Daya just heard horrified him, &

he found himself instantly turning to

the source of voice. She was standing

there, extending her hand towards ACP

sir, with the same energetic, yet lazy

smile on her lips. ACP sir took her hand

to shake and smiled back at her. "Hello

Dr. Pradhan. Welcome to the team CID

Mumbai. Ye achi bat hai k is samay

sab hi yahan par hain, Apka

introduction bhi ho jayega." Her smile

broaded slightly. "Off course sir, mujhe

bhi apni team se milne ka bohat intezar

hai."ACP sir nodded and smiled. One by

one, he started gesturing towards each

member. "Dr. Salukhe ko to ap janti

hain. Ye Dr. Tarika hain, your

colleague." He indicated towards

Abhijeet who was standing beside

Daya and had turned around too. "Ye

hain senior inspector Abhijeet or ye

hain..." Even before ACP sir could say,

Dr. Niyati spoke as soon as her eyes

landed on him. "Senior Inspector Daya.

Janti hoon." A very meaningful smile

was there at her side, her eyes not

leaving his face. And from the moment

he saw her, Daya had not looked away

too. ACP sir forced her to avert her

gaze as he spoke, sounding quite

surprised. "Oh! Ap janti hain Daya ko.

Ye to achi bat hai." She smirked and

glanced back at him. "Ji! Kafi purani

jan pehchan hai." ACP sir nodded. "Oh.

It's good then. Apko baqi logon se bhi

introduce karwate hain." And then she

was being introduced to others. All this

while, it was felt like Daya was turned

into a stone. It was still hard for him to

believe that life had made him face her

again. How cruel could it get anymore?

He was sure that the condition was

mutual between them. May be, she

would be feeling a stronger urge to run

away from there. She was the reason

that a shadow of guilt always followed

him. But, she was here, & he couldn't do

anything about it. All the while she was

talking to ACP sir & other people, his

eyes never left her. He noticed that how

much she had changed. 9 years was

not a short period, On that time when

he knew her, she used to dress up very

differently. And now, her personality

had a 180° change. She was dressed in

a light gray short body t-shirt with slim

fit jeans along with mid leg cowboy

leather boots and sky blue forensic lab

coat. Her hair were wavy, light brown

with dull golden highlights, reaching

just above mid of her waist and pinned

slightly behind her ears. A thin frame of

glasses on her nose gave her casual

dressing a formal & professional look &

her accessories consisted of a wrist

chain and bracelet & metallic rings in

her long thin fingers. There wasn't

anything heavy in the name of makeup

on her naturally beautiful features. Yes,

"beautiful", that was what he always

found her to be. He was now noticing

her thoroughly, she didn't seemed to be

bothered by it. But there was someone

in the room who was carefully noticing

his actions, his sudden shocked

expressions. Comparing her to the old

times, Daya got nostalgia that he

wasn't ready for & his mind zoomed

back to a time when...

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _ **He stood at a two roads' distance from**_

 _ **the main gate of his university campus,**_

 _ **just in front of him. He was waiting for**_

 _ **a person to meet there from past 10**_

 _ **minutes. It was a busy two-way road in**_

 _ **front of him and he was glancing here**_

 _ **& there to kill the time. Students went**_

 _ **and came out of the gates, & every now**_

 _ **& then, he looked there. When his eyes**_

 _ **went to the gates this time, he had a**_

 _ **sudden desire to keep looking at the**_

 _ **girl who had appeared there. She was**_

 _ **about to cross the road from there**_

 _ **probably. Shoving his hands in the**_

 _ **pockets of his jeans, he fixed his gaze**_

 _ **on her feature. She was about 5'7" tall,**_

 _ **fair complexion, wearing long red skirt,**_

 _ **from her waist to the ankles. And she**_

 _ **wore a white flutter sleeved top with**_

 _ **yellow scarf around her neck. Quite**_

 _ **simple it was. She didn't seem to be in**_

 _ **the race of those fashion freak girls of**_

 _ **their university, & he could say that she**_

 _ **was beautiful without any freaking**_

 _ **outfit. Her books were clutched to her**_

 _ **chest and brown mid length hair were**_

 _ **swaying along the breeze. It was a**_

 _ **refreshing sight, wasn't it? For the first**_

 _ **time, he gave this much time of his**_

 _ **'busiest schedule in the world' to any**_

 _ **girl. That too just to look at her. He**_

 _ **chuckled while wondering that what**_

 _ **was so special about her? The strange**_

 _ **thing he found about her was, even in a**_

 _ **busy road, she seemed lost in her**_

 _ **thoughts. For a few minutes, she kept**_

 _ **standing at her place, then she took a**_

 _ **step towards corner of the road and**_

 _ **stopped again. His eyes flicked to the**_

 _ **left side of the girl, & tension began to**_

 _ **build up in him. A car was speeding**_

 _ **just in her direction and she seemed to**_

 _ **be unfazed by it. He was alert now and**_

 _ **his eyes were flicking between the car**_

 _ **and her. It was a quick decision to**_

 _ **make. Save her, or leave her to get hit.**_

 _ **Without having any second thought, he**_

 _ **ran to the middle of the busy road,**_

 _ **showing his hand to stop the coming**_

 _ **cars, he didn't stop for a nano second**_

 _ **and the car drivers started pushing the**_

 _ **horns hard as he ran recklessly. From**_

 _ **the sudden noise of several horns**_

 _ **together, she became conscious of her**_

 _ **surrounding, and before she could**_

 _ **comprehend the situation, she was**_

 _ **being jumped upon by him. They fell**_

 _ **and rolled on the ground together to a**_

 _ **few feet. The car zoomed past them**_

 _ **just the next moment he jumped on**_

 _ **her. After stopping of the roll, she**_

 _ **realised she was beneath him and he**_

 _ **held her head safely in a trained way to**_

 _ **protect it from getting hit by any object.**_

 _ **Her face was buried in his chest and**_

 _ **his arm was around her waist, and**_

 _ **other around her head. He quickly**_

 _ **released her head, giving her space to**_

 _ **look up at him. He too was searching**_

 _ **her face with worried eyes. "Ap theek to**_

 _ **hain?" He wanted to confirm that she**_

 _ **was fine. In this situation, she could**_

 _ **just manage to nod. Embarrassment**_

 _ **crept up to her & words refused to**_

 _ **come out. He quickly got up from her,**_

 _ **and stood up dusting away his clothes**_

 _ **from hands. She too got up and did the**_

 _ **same with her clothes. Her books were**_

 _ **now fallen on the ground and she bent**_

 _ **to pick them up. Just as her hand**_

 _ **reached one of her books, another one**_

 _ **was there at the same time. She looked**_

 _ **up, & found the same guy bent over to**_

 _ **pick her books. He stopped when she**_

 _ **quickly started to gather them. Her**_

 _ **books were now in her hands again**_

 _ **and she got up. He stood there for a**_

 _ **moment, but then turned away to go. A**_

 _ **voice stopped his feet to step forward.**_

 _ **"Wait! Thank you." He turned back to**_

 _ **her abruptly and looked at her while**_

 _ **smiling. "No need to thank me. Ye to**_

 _ **mera farz tha. Wese ap theek to hain?**_

 _ **Ap... kuch pareshan lag rahi thin?"**_

 _ **Concern was evident in his voice when**_

 _ **he asked her. She too smiled thankfully**_

 _ **and nodded. "G! Mein theek hoon. Bas,**_

 _ **exams ki wajah se thora.. you know.."**_

 _ **And he nodded in understanding and**_

 _ **smirked. "Off course. But don't worry.**_

 _ **Mein dua karoon ga k apke exams**_

 _ **bohat ache hon. But please, exams**_

 _ **dene k liye zinda rehna zaroori hota**_

 _ **hai. Be careful next time." She smiled in**_

 _ **embarrassment and nodded. " Zaroor.**_

 _ **Wese bhi.. ap ki baat manna to ab**_

 _ **bohat zaroori ho gaya hai. Apne meri**_

 _ **jaan bachai hai, Apka ye ehsan mein**_

 _ **kabhi nahi chuka sakti. Ap mujse jo**_

 _ **chahen, mang sakte hain." He**_

 _ **chuckled, & spoke. "Mujhe apki safety**_

 _ **se zada apse kuch nahi chahiye. Ok?**_

 _ **Ummm... wese apka naam kya hai?"**_

 _ **He had answered her, as well as asked**_

 _ **another most important question to kill**_

 _ **his curiosity and to get to know her**_

 _ **better. She briefly introduced herself**_

 _ **while, for the first time completely**_

 _ **looking at him, till now, she didn't want**_

 _ **to match her eyes with his strong gaze.**_

 _ **She was not the shy type, but due to**_

 _ **the recent incident and them being on**_

 _ **the road forced her to avert her gaze**_

 _ **from him. "I'm Niyati Pradhan. 1st year**_

 _ **medical student in Mumbai university.**_

 _ **And you?" He topped his eyebrows with**_

 _ **an appreciative look. "Nice name miss**_

 _ **doctor! My name is Daya Shetty, 3rd**_

 _ **year student of criminology." She**_

 _ **smirked, finding it comfortable now to**_

 _ **act around him. "Oh! Mr. Senior. Soon**_

 _ **to be police man, han?" He chuckled**_

 _ **and nodded. "Han." She smiled. "Good.**_

 _ **Dost police mein hon to zindagi asan**_

 _ **ho jati hai." He couldn't help but laugh.**_

 _ **As good as she was apparently, he**_

 _ **found her equally attractive internally.**_

 _ **"So, Ap manti hain k ham dost hain.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot to grace me with your**_

 _ **friendship." She smiled back, bowing**_

 _ **jokingly to show gratitude. "My**_

 _ **pleasure sir!" She glanced at her watch**_

 _ **and huffed in annoyance. "Ab to meri**_

 _ **class ka time ho gaya." She looked at**_

 _ **him and said. "I'll have to go. Bye!"**_

 _ **Daya nodded and waved at her. "Bye!".**_

 _ **She turned to leave and had taken**_

 _ **barely 4 or 5 steps, when Daya's eyes**_

 _ **found some 'card' type white thing on**_

 _ **the ground. He picked it up, only to find**_

 _ **a picture of nearly 23-24 years old guy.**_

 _ **The guy was good looking and happy in**_

 _ **the picture. "Kahin ye... Niyati ki to**_

 _ **nahi." This thought crossed his mind**_

 _ **and he ran after her. She was about to**_

 _ **enter in the gates. He called her when**_

 _ **he reached near her. "Miss Niyati!" She**_

 _ **stopped & turned around. Before he**_

 _ **could say something, she spoke. "Agar**_

 _ **apko itna formal rehna pasand hai, to**_

 _ **mujhe 'miss Niyati' nahi, "Dr. Niyati"**_

 _ **bulaiye. Wese bhi mujhe bohat shok**_

 _ **hai k log mujhe doctor kahen." There**_

 _ **was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and**_

 _ **he chuckled. "Chaliye theek hai. Aj se**_

 _ **mein apko hamesha Dr. Niyati**_

 _ **kahunga. Lekin.. abhi ek cheez deni**_

 _ **hai." He forwarded the photo to her. "Ye**_

 _ **shayad apka hai?" Even the last**_

 _ **expression he could expect from her**_

 _ **wouldn't be this, how could someone's**_

 _ **color drain from their face to see a**_

 _ **photo? She grabbed it from him at**_

 _ **once. He understood that it was**_

 _ **something she didn't want to show**_

 _ **him. She stammered a little while**_

 _ **speaking. "Th.. thank you!" He nodded**_

 _ **and without thinking much, he asked.**_

 _ **"Ye kon hain apke?" Niyati looked a**_

 _ **little uncomfortable by his question,**_

 _ **but answered quietly after a few**_

 _ **moments. " Ye Adhiraj hai, mera bhai."**_

 _ **Daya nodded with an "Oh!". "Shayad ye**_

 _ **apki book se slip hui. Anyways, catch**_

 _ **ya' later." He purposefully didn't talk**_

 _ **about her 'brother' to her. It was a**_

 _ **sensitive topic for her, according to**_

 _ **what he observed. He jogged back**_

 _ **towards the road.**_

Present:

That moment he could never forget,

their first interaction. And later what

happened, was not even worth

remembering. A voice stopped the train

of his memories, which felt far at first,

but now he realized someone was

calling him. "Sir! Daya sir! Da..." He

turned his face to the voice and it

stopped. Vivek was calling him with a

worried face. He asked him while

blinking. "Huh.. bolo." Vivek spoke in

urgency this time. "Sir apki shirt pe

khoon laga hua hai. Shayad bleeding

ho rahi hai." All those people in lab,

who were not attentive towards him till

now, turned completely to him with

concerned faces when they heard what

Vivek said. Daya was suddenly self

conscious and he looked at the spot

where he had been injured. His shirt

was getting stained badly by his blood.

ACP sir spoke in his ordering tone.

"Daya! Foran se pehle iski dressing

change karwao. Bleeding bohat zyada

hai." Daya knew it would disturb others

if he left for hospital. So he tried to

calm them down and said. "Nothing to

worry sir. Mein khud kar loon ga. I'm

fine." Dr. Salukhe shook his head in

disagreement. "Nahi Daya. Abhi tum

theek ho par agar blood loss zyada hua

to problem ho sakti hai. Dr. Niyati filhal

tumhari dressing kar dengi. Bad mein

stitches dobara karwana." Daya was

horrified at what Dr. Salukhe said.

Trying to protest, he failed. "Lekin...

Dr..." ACP sir interrupted him with a

strict voice. "Daya! Foran jao warna..."

Getting threatened by ACP sir was not

what he wanted. So, he kept quiet and

nodded. Including Abhijeet, everyone

present there was worried. Except one

person, who was rather irritated by the

sight of Daya. Dr. Niyati spoke

addressing Daya. "Come Daya." & she

turned to go to the room attached with

the main room of lab. Abhijeet wanted

to accompany Daya but knew that he

was needed more here than with him.

Daya followed her, taking small

reluctant steps and kept his eyes to the

floor. Niyati pushed the wooden doors

of the room, & after her, Daya also

came inside and door automatically

went back to its place. She was soon

in front of a metal cupboard in a

corner of the room, searching for the

first aid box. Neither she said anything,

nor he spoke. There was a complete

silence in the room. Daya was still

standing at the same place after he

had entered, & he didn't dare to look at

her again, he didn't want to. Looking up

and down in the cupboard for first aid

box, she finally spotted it at the top of

cupboard. She picked it up & turned to

him, but stopped when she saw that he

was standing. A small smirk played on

her lips, when she spoke in a easy

going tone. "Arey Daya! Abhi tak wahin

khare ho. Beth jao bhaee, ise apni hi

lab samjho." When he earned a chuckle

from her, he looked towards her but

didn't say anything in return of her

words. He roamed his eyes in the room

to find a chair to sit. There was one in

middle of the room, he went to sit on it.

Niyati came to him, shuffling through

the box and took out a pair of scissors,

surgical tape, roll of bandage, cotton &

bottle of antiseptic. He was quietly

sitting there, without looking at her &

waited for her to start her treatment.

Though he expected her to take this

opportunity to kill him. She ripped a

bud of cotton from cotton roll, and

spoke. "Remove your shirt." He looked

up in surprise and instantly "What?"

was the only word that left his mouth.

He had forgotten that he will have to

remove his shirt, in front of her. She too

looked at him this time, & repeated her

words slowly. "Remove. your. Shirt."

Daya looked down, feeling

embarrassed. It was obvious that he

had to do this, but he had not thought

about it before. Opening each button

one by one, he was still gazing down.

Niyati was looking at him with interest,

as she waited for him. Slowly &

carefully, he freed his arms from the

sleeves, & Niyati bent at him to remove

blood stained bandages. Daya was

trying to look unaffected by her

closeness, which was making him

uncomfortable doubtlessly. Her

raspberry scented shampooed hair

brushed his face every now & then. She

smelt... wonderful. Niyati had removed

the bandages, & now she observed the

wound. It was a deep, bad looking

injury, just above his left side of chest,

which would've caused a minor

surgery too. If the bullet would've been

hit a little below, it would've pierced

through his heart... She silently wished

it had happened. There were fresh

stitches, which were now split open &

blood was oozing out. It must've been

painful too... unknowingly, she felt sad.

But sadness never came alone to her.

It always brought the old memories of

her life. A bitter smile occurred to

her lips and she gulped. She picked the

cotton quickly and dabbed it in the

antiseptic liquid, & spoke bitterly. "Kitni

ajeeb baat hai na Daya, aj meri job ka

pehla din, or 'tum' mujhe mil gaye." She

started rubbing the wet cotton over his

wound, he shut his eyes tightly to

keep himself from hissing in pain. She

continued. "Mein ne kabhi nahi socha

tha k Mumbai mein mujhe pehli duty...

apne bhai k murderer ki dressing kar

k deni paregi." & she chuckled. His

head was shot up to see her face in

disbelief. She was still busy in

cleaning, & he had forgotten his own

pain. He gulped and spoke with

pleading eyes. "Dr. Niyati please.." his

voice barely above a whisper. Niyati

was startled to hear him, & looked at

him while giggling. "Kyun Daya?

Takleef ho rahi hai ye sun kar, k ek CID

officer ho kar bhi, tumhari wajah se kisi

ki jaan chali gai? But tum

tension mat lo, mein kisi ko nahi

bataoongi. Tumhari reputation safe

rahegi." She winked at him and

smirked. Niyati picked up the bandage

& started wrapping it around wound

and shoulder. She again started to say.

"Tumhe fark bhi kya parta hai, kisi ki

takleef se. Tum CID wale ho, duty ke

liye apni jaan agar de sakte ho... to kisi

ki le bhi sakte ho." Her words felt like

hundreds of pins were pinching his

heart. It was more painful than being

killed with a bullet. Daya looked at her

too with hurt evident in his eyes. "Mana

ki jo ghalti mujhse hui, uski keemat

mein poori zindagi nahi de sakta. Agar

mein chahoon tab bhi nahi... Lekin kya

ye mera dosh tha k mein sach nahi

janta tha?" Niyati had calmly listened to

his each word, completed to dress him

up. & now she intently looked at him

with a smirk, clearly showing that

whatever he said, she's not gonna

believe. "Tum chahte to bacha bhi

sakte the. Pehli bar meri jaan bachai,

or phir mere bhai ki jaan le kar kya

mila Daya?" Her eyes had turned

glassy, and voice gave away the secret

of her tears which she was trying hard

to hold back. She bit her lower lip for a

moment, & then stated. "Mein tumhe

phir kabhi nahi dekhna chahti thi, lekin

jab tum mere saamne aa gaye ho, then

listen. 'I still hate you, & I'm never going

to forgive you.'" Saying this, she

marched out of the room, pushing the

door & wiping a tear which had

betrayed her to slide down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEllo to all my readers :) I'm hoping you're all fine. I've continued this story almost after one year. And I'm too much happy that you guys were patient enough. Let me know what you think about it, constructive criticism & praises are equally appreciated. I'm posting the chapters through a mobile phone so it may seem 'ajeeb' to you. :P To clarify the possible confusion, this story focuses on DaYati (Daya & Niyati) my most wanted couple in CID :D I've always wanted them as a pair. But there will be a part of Abhirika too in their story. Here's chapter no. 4, bear with the crap. thanks!**

 **Chapter: 04**

Everything was going as usual, other than, there was a

puzzling progress in the case. Rajat had collected

information from his informers that there were 150

regular customers of that drug & there was only one

seller of it in the city, who belonged to the business of IT

industry, & he had an illegal side business of drugs. Off

course this side business was a lot more profitable than

other businesses. It was a great string in this case that

the drug seller and Avinash both belonged to same

nature of businesses. But when the team went to search

for that dealer, they got to know that he had migrated

from India to Switzerland, selling his company

completely to a new IT firm in the market. ACP sir was

sitting on his desk, holding his head in hands in utter

frustration. Duo and others were gathered in front him.

Nobody knew what they could do next? Abhijeet looked

at Daya, as if asking what to do? & Daya simply

shrugged. Then Abhijeet cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir! Ab hamare pas koi chara nahi hai. Is case k to ab

150 suspects ban chuke hain, main wala to bhag gaya. I

think.. ham sab ko alag alag ho jana chahiye. Or alag

alag in 150 logon se pooch tachh karni chahiay." Daya

also nodded in agreement and said. "Yes sir. Mujhe bhi

yehi lagta hai... k ab koi or chara nahi hai." ACP sir had

stood up by now and he was looking thoughtfully out of

the window. After listening to both of them, he jerked

his head and said. "Chalo! Ye bhi kar lete hain." All of

them were alert now to go and meet those drug users.

ACP sir ordered Freddy. "Fredericks! Jao in logon ki list le

kar aao."

FORENSIC LAB:

One after another, she was adding droplets of different

chemicals into a transparent liquid in a test tube. But

disappointment was evident from the frown she had and

lines on her forehead. She sighed loudly, and muttered

under her breath. "Come on! Show something damn it!"

Another pink drop from dropper fell into the test tube,

and the transparent liquid turned red. Her face also

became as bright as light, and she literally 'yippee'ed.

Tarika, who was busy in searching something on

computer, looked towards her in astonishment. "Niyati...

Kya hua? Sab theek hai?" Niyati now nodded excitedly

and said. "Yes! Very much. ACP sir ko pata chalega to

shakal dekhne wali hogi." Tarika was now standing

beside her, and looked at the test tube curiously. "Acha?

Aisa kya hua?" Niyati smirked in contentment. "ACP sir

ko bulate hain. Phir batati hoon."

ACP Pradyuman, along with his left & right hands,

marched into the lab. Dr. Salukhe, Tarika & Niyati were

standing there, as if just waiting for them. ACP sir

stopped in front of them, & Daya and Abhijeet also

stopped at a feet behind him. "Han Salukhe? Aise hawa

k ghore pe kyun bulaya hamein?" ACP sir was visibly

irritated, in the mood of 'NoNonSense' Salukhe raised his

hands to show his ignorance. "Mujhe nahi pata boss. Dr.

Niyati ko pata hai, wohi bataein gi." ACP sir's attention

was now towards Niyati, with a raised eyebrow. He didn't

say anything but Niyati understood that he wanted her

to continue. She smiled first and then spoke. "Sir..

chonke k liye tayyar hain?" ACP sir now glared at her.

"Dr. Niyati.. case wese hi bohat bigra hua hai. Or mein

mazak k mood mein bilkul nahi hoon." Her smile hadn't

faded, & she picked a file from table. "To lijiye, mazak

khatam hua. Deepak k khoon k sath sath wo do khoon

jin mein drugs thin, wo insanon k hain. Baki ek khoon..."

She paused for a while. "Kutte ka hai." There was a

sudden sound of several "What?"s in the room. Except

Niyati, everybody was shocked. Abhijeet & Daya looked

at each other in confusion. At first, Daya was least

interested in what would be the information. He was just

trying to ignore the fact that he was facing her again.

But what she said, was indeed shocking, he couldn't

ignore it. ACP sir took the reports' file from her hand, and

started turning page after page, examining each page to

make himself belief that what she said was right. He

looked angry and astounded at the same time. Shutting

the file with a force, he shook his head. "Dr. Niyati! Koi

chamatkar kar k ap kuch acha nahi dhoond sakti thin?"

She gave the 'IAmSorry' look to ACP sir and spoke. "Sach

karwa hi hota hai sir, or mujhe to sugar coating karni

nahi aati." Daya suddenly looked up at her. There was a

great meaningfulness in her answer, which he couldn't

miss. Her answer was to ACP sir, but her words seemed

to be directed at him. And again, her words, her teary

eyes, every scene from that day came to him. He faced

the floor and closed his eyes. ACP sir nodded with a web

of lines on his forehead. "Thank you Dr. Niyati. At least

hamein ye to pata chala k khoon 3 logon ka hua hai.

Deepak k do dost mar gaye, or do case k shuru se hi

ghayab hain." Dr. Niyati nodded. "Anytime sir." ACP sir

turned to walk away, and duo also followed. She felt his

eyes linger at her for a brief moment when they were

turning to go. And, she too stared at his back as they

left.

BUREAU:

ACP sir had ordered Daya to look into the matter of

nationality of four friends of Deepak. Daya got busy in

collecting the required info. ACP sir's cabin's door was

knocked soon. He was busy talking to Abhijeet and when

he saw it was Daya, he permitted him to come in. Daya

came in pushing the door. "Betho Daya, kuch pata

chala?" Daya pulled a chair for himself & sat, he

forwarded the papers to ACP. "Sir lagta hai ye case

khulta ja raha hai. Herangi ki bat ye hai.. k Deepak k do

dost, James or Benjamin bhi, Switzerland se hain." ACP

sir's forehead eased and lines disappeared. He smirked

knowingly. "Oh! To ye bat hai. Kuch samjhe Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet too was clear now about this case and smiled.

"Yes sir. Matlab ye, k wo koi dost nahi balke Deepak ko

sirf phasane aye the, or us business man ne sirf Avinash

se Jalan mein dushmani nikali, jis ka wo illegal drugs ka

business hai. Ye teeno apas mein mile hue the or ab wo

business man bhi un dono k sath bhag chuka hai." Daya

also joined them. "Han or is professional jealousy mein,

Deepak k bechare do dost bhi mare gaye."

This case was almost solved now, everything was clear.

The only problem was to arrest the criminals, who had

fled overseas.

Rajat pushed the doors of an indoor games' club. Behind

him was Sachin, who was almost pushing Rajat to enter.

It was classic gaming zone, where most of the lights

were turned off, and only blue & purple beams were

illuminated, giving the area a fun-filled look. Those

games which required light to play were supplied with

sufficient light in their own areas. It was a multi-flooring

large place. Rajat was first stuck by the sight of so many

youngsters playing different games, but when Sachin

pulled his hand and dragged him towards the counter,

which was situated on the left side, he allowed himself to

get pulled away. He was first reluctant to come here,

thinking what would he do here? & it will be a useless

place. But now he felt it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was a

great entertainment. Sachin leaned on the counter &

spoke. "A game of bowling for two, & reservation for two

in cafe'." The girl on counter smiled charmingly and said.

"Ok sir. Please wait." She got busy in typing something

on her computer, & Sachin turned to Rajat and smiled.

"Ab dekhna kitna maza ayega. Tum bekaar mein fun

miss kar dete." Rajat was still not fully convinced on this

sudden gaming plan. He argued. "Lekin tum ye keh k

nikle the k ham last case k papers police station dene

jayenge. Or phir car yahan mor li." Sachin rolled his

eyes, & answered back. "Toh kya hua? Wo to dene hi

hain. De den ge." Before saying anything more, the girl

interrupted them. "Sir! Your names?" Sachin replied her.

"Sachin & Rajat" She nodded and quickly typed their

names in her computer, and the ticket machine issued

tickets of their names. She handed the tickets to them,

& Sachin paid for the tickets. The girl smiled and greeted.

"Have a wonderful game sir!" They walked away, &

pushed the sound proof glass which was separating

counter area from gaming area. The place was filled with

light party music, noise of bowling balls striking the

bowling pins and cheers of people. As they walked

towards their lane, Sachin excitedly spoke again. "Bhaee

mein to tumhare Switzerland jane par itna khush hua, k

socha jane se pehle thora sath mein enjoy kar len."

Rajat rolled his eyes, as if it was the last topic he wanted

to discuss. They had stopped at their lane, number 16.

Their names were flashing over the screen. "Mein

honeymoon to manane ja nahi raha wahan pe jo tum

itna khush ho. Khoonion ko pakarna hai meine." Sachin

was laughing out loud at this. Rajat at first sulked, but

then joined him too. After a few seconds, they were

settled from their laughs and Sachin picked a bowling ball

nd passed it to Rajat. "Jo bhi ho, atleast you'll see a

new place." Rajat nodded and smiled, gripping the ball in

his fingers and ready to throw. "Han. I think I'll enjoy.

Lekin agar Daya sir hote mere sath to or maza ata. Wo

bohat zabardast tour guide hain. Kabhi travel kiya hai un

ke sath tumne? Wo to tense se tense situation mein bhi

enjoy karwa dete hain." He smiled & asked, glancing at

Sachin. Sachin replied while judging his own ball. "Nahi

yaar.. kabhi moka nahi mila Daya sir k sath jane ka. I

hope mujhe bhi Daya sir k sath koi aisa mission mile."

Rajat threw the ball, & it was 7/10 pins. He looked at

Sachin now, who was ready for his own throw. Sachin

asked him, while swinging his arm to throw the ball. "Is

mission pe kon kon hoga tumhare sath?" Rajat replied

and picked another ball. "Mein, ACP sir, Freddy, Tasha,

Vivek or Dr. Tarika." Sachin did a strike, & he 'wohoo'ed.

Rajat patted his back with a grin. "Very nice dude!" Rajat

was ready to throw his own ball. Sachin picked the water

bottle from stand and asked. "Wapas kab aaoge?" Rajat

answered before the throw. "Ye to nahi pata yaar. Pata

nahi kitne din lag jaen?" Sachin gulped the water and

nodded.

It had became their routine to return home together,

since Daya had rejoined. They changed, ate and went to

sleep. Early in the morning, they would wake up and

their hectic routine starts. Daya was relieved that

Abhijeet had not asked him about what Dr. Niyati said in

lab about them knowing each other. Although a week

had passed. But somewhere, he was aware that Abhijeet

was not bringing this topic in discussions, but he will ask

about it someday. He was already worrying about what

lie he will feed to him. He never needed to think about

this before because he thought that Dr. Niyati and him

will never come face to face again. She hated him. But.

Luck was not by his side because, during their drive back

towards home, when Daya was just thinking about all

this, Abhijeet spoke. "Daya! Kya soch rahe ho?" Daya

came out from his sea of thoughts, and answered

Abhijeet. "Kuch nahi. Bas aise hi idhar udhar ki batein

dimagh mein ane lagin." He smiled at the end of his

reply. Abhijeet looked at him for a moment, & then said.

"Dr. Niyati k bare mein soch rahe ho?" Daya felt like

someone gave him a 440 volts' shock. He looked at

Abhijeet, trying his best to hide his surprise. He

wondered, how could Abhijeet guess so accurately about

him always? But who he was kidding? It's ABHIJEET

we're talking about, he knows Daya better than anyone

in this world. He turned his eyes to the wind screen and

said. "Nahi. Tumhe kyun laga?" Abhijeet smirked and

again looked at him for a moment, turning the steering

wheel to his left. "Tumhe pata hai? Tum bohat bhayanak

jhoote ho. Mere samnay to tum se jhoot bola hi nahi

jata. Mat bola karo." Daya felt angered, Abhijeet knew

his every nerve. He pledged in his heart right there to

practice lying. But for now, he tried to shoo Abhijeet

away. "Yaar ye jhoot ka lecture please baad mein dena.

Mujhe bohat *yawn* neend aa rahi hai. Thak gaye aj

to." He felt proud now that atleast his acting skills were

better than lying skills. But Abhijeet made him feel

disappointed soon. Abhijeet pulled the brakes of his car in

porch of their house, and turned to Daya. "Natak mat

karo, samjhe?" He opened door of his own side and got

down. Daya wanted to strangle his friend for catching his

weaknesses so easily. He also got down and they entered

in the house. Abhijeet sat down on the couch to untie

his shoe laces, & asked Daya. "Dr. Niyati us din keh rahi

thin k tum logon ki purani jan pehchan hai? Mujhe herat

hui. Tumhe khushi nahi hui unhe dekh kar?" Daya was

gulping a glass of water, he stopped in the mid. Abhijeet

question was purely of a CID officer's, full of suspicions.

But he shrugged to make his answer less important. "Is

mein khushi ki kya bat hui? Hum bas.. jante the ek

doosre ko. Hi hello to ho hi jati hai ek university mein."

Abhijeet was obviously not convinced. Picking his shoes

up, he slipped his feet into his sleepers and said. "Wo to

aise keh rahi thin jese koi gehri 'jan pehchan' ho.

Dushmani to nahi thi?" Abhijeet smirked at his own last

sentence. Daya gave him a 'YouAreUnbelievable' look,

& placed the glass back at kitchen counter. "Pait nahi

bharta tumhara logon se investigation kar kar k, jo

mujhse bhi shuru ho gaye? Abhi mujhe maaf kar do

sach mein bohat thak gaya hoon." Abhijeet laughed at

Daya's helpless expressions. And Daya quickly ran

upstairs, excusing himself for a good sleep.

Although Daya had almost made him to believe that

there wasn't anything wrong about Dr. Niyati and him.

But what he saw in lab, was bothering him since then.

He clearly saw that Daya was horror stuck to see Dr.

Niyati. And what Dr. Niyati said, proved that something

was wrong. If Daya hadn't bled that day, he would've

asked him that very day. Daya was not going to slip it,

and Abhijeet was adamant on knowing about it. Not

because it was some gossip, but it was related to

happiness of Daya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

Abhijeet threw the file angrily on the circular table in center of bureau, & sat down on one of the chairs around it. Daya was not worried. Rather, he was enjoying his condition, with a hidden smile. He was standing just beside him and Abhijeet jerked his head. "Ye kya bat hui yaar. Unhe Dr. Tarika hi mili thin le jane k liye? Dr. Salukhe ko nahi le ja sakte the?"

Daya tried to reason, but actually teased him. "Arey Abhijeet! Jab bhi ham lab jate hain tum hi to Dr. Tarika ki itni tareef karte ho. ACP sir ne socha hoga kyun na sab se achi doctor ko hi le jayen." Daya said with a mock straight face and Abhijeet glared up at him & pointed his finger to warn him. "Ab agar tum ne unki side li... or wese wo dictator hai kahan?"

Instantly Daya looked around to ensure nobody listened them and hissed. "Ahista bolo boss! Sun lia na to maar dalenge ham dono ko."

Abhijeet's anger reached another level and he spat. "Mein darta nahi hoon kisi se. Or tumhe kya pata? Tum ne kabhi pyaar kiya ho to pata chale tumhe."

Daya's mischievous smile faded slightly, but he covered it up before Abhijeet could see. He tried to cheer his friend up. "Yaar to tum ab ro kyun rahe ho yahan beth k? Dr. Tarika to parson jane wali hain. You still have one day boss. Socho..."

Rounding his chair for once, Daya now stood in front of him with 'YouKnowWhatIMean' look. Abhijeet suddenly felt a bulb lit up in his head. He understood what Daya was saying, very clearly. He smirked and spoke. "Samajh gaya! Thank you yaar."

Daya winked and patted his shoulder "Anytime buddy."

With determination, Abhijeet stood up and said. "Chalo, lab chalte hain." Daya lowered his head & spoke. "Mein kya karoon ga?"

Abhijeet looked at him as if he had gone mad. Daya was looking at his shoes, avoiding to look up. And Abhijeet instantly noticed this behavior. "Mere sath jao ge or kya karo ge? Yahan filhal tumhe koi kaam bhi nahi hai to problem kya hai jane mein? ACP sahb din mein das dafa bhejte hain tab to chale jate ho."

Daya raised his head & rolled his eyes. "ACP sahb to kaam se bhejte hain, or Dr. Tarika tumhe mere bina lab mein entry nahi dengi kya?" At the last part, he smirked.

Abhijeet huffed and said. "Theek hai! Mat aao, mujhe kya?" & he walked away. Daya sighed in relief.

Tarika and Niyati were having a bit of chit chat, while checking the files of autopsy of dead bodies of previous cases. Abhijeet pushed the door and entered. Both the girls stopped in the middle of their giggle and looked up. Finding a smiling Abhijeet walking towards them, they relaxed. He greeted both of them and stood where they were working. "Hello Dr. Niyati! HI Dr. Tarika."

Niyati smiled & greeted him back. "Oh hi Abhijeet!"

Tarika also spoke a "Hi". Abhijeet and Tarika grinned at each other for a few moments but soon Tarika shyly looked away. Niyati, who had understood Abhijeet's obvious liking towards Tarika, now looked at them mischievously. It was an adorable scene when Tarika blushed at Abhijeet's mere "Hello!" Niyati purposefully brought Abhijeet's attention towards herself. "Ye batao kaise ho or yahan kaise ana hua? Itne dino se kahan ghayab the?"

Abhijeet made a poor face and spoke. "Bas, case k silsilay mein itna busy schedule raha, time hi nahi mila ap logon ka hal chal poochne ka. ACP sahb ko to ap janti hain. Kitna kaam karwa lete hain. Mein to theek hoon, ap kesi hain?"

Niyati gave her signature playful smile to Abhijeet and said. "Halat yahan bhi kuch ache nahi the. Pata hai, Dr. Tarika ka to lab mein dil hi nahi lagta jab tak tum aa kar tareef na kar do."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika in surprise, but his chest puffed with happiness. Tarika looked wide eyed at Niyati as she said those words. Abhijeet asked Niyati who was smiling under her lips. "Kya sach mein?"

Tarika's cheeks tinted pink, but she couldn't manage to say anything. Abhijeet smiled now at Tarika lovingly and said. "Tarika ji ap bas phone kar deti, mein to sab se pehle yahan ata."

Tarika cleared her throat and spoke hardly. "A.. aisi bat nahi hai. Wo bas...wo..."

Niyati thought it would be better to leave the two alone. So she interrupted Tarika to excuse herself. She 'ehem'ed and spoke "Excuse me." And left from there towards the rack of different bottles of chemicals. But still, she was in the range of their voices. Tarika did not speak after Niyati left. And Abhijeet spoke sadly. "Tarika ji! Mujhe pata chala, ap ja rahi hain 1 2 hafton k liye... You know.. I'll miss you!"

Tarika's heart sank as he spoke those words. She suddenly despised the idea of going to Switzerland, although she was very excited about it before. Tarika smiled weakly to make him feel better. "Ham jald hi aa jayenge Abhijeet. Don't worry! "

Abhijeet crossed his fingers before he said his next words. "Tarika ji! Mein soch raha tha... jane se pehle.. ap, mere sath dinner pe chalengi? Kal?"

Tarika was surprised to hear this. Dinner with Abhijeet? She felt butterflies in her stomach. For a moment, she thought she heard it wrong. She looked down shyly and ran horses of her brain to reply him. Should she say yes? Or no? But it was the first thing Abhijeet asked for. She didn't wanted to break his heart. She looked up seconds later and smiled. Abhijeet waited for her to say something, fingers still crossed. "Umm... ok.."

Abhijeet grinned broadly and sighed. "Thank you! To phir, kal shaam 7 baje. Charcoal Grill mein." Tarika smiled "Ok!".

Abhijeet looked at his watch and realized that he should be in bureau right now. Bidding her bye, he left.

Niyati walked back slowly towards their desk and smiled. Tarika sat on her chair and sighed. Niyati teased her now. "To DATE pe invite kiya hai Mr. ne madam ko. Wese.. first time bulaya hai? Ya..."

Tarika was hell embarrassed at her open teasing. "Niyati..." Tarika looked at her with pleading eyes. Niyati was laughing now. After few seconds, she tried to control her laughter and spoke. "You know Tarika, you're so cute... Kitna sharmati ho! Jabhi Abhijeet tum pe flat hai."

Now Tarika glared at her, and Niyati giggled again.

Abhijeet told each and every detail of his 'Ask out' to Daya, who was the happiest one for Abhijeet's date. They reached home at night. His anger for ACP sir vanished into the thin air. He was on the cloud 9 after her 'Yes' to go with him. Daya told Abhijeet that he'll select his attire for tomorrow. And Abhijeet gladly allowed him to do so. They ate what they had ordered from their favorite fast-food spot and went to their rooms for rest of the night.

It was night of the same day. Tarika was sitting in her bed, resting her head on the back of bed. Her room was dark, only a table lamp was lit on her bed side table. She rested the book which she was reading on her chest and gazed in space. The proposal was still fresh in her mind, and she smiled whenever his words ringed in her ears. She was excited, happy, yet nervous about tomorrow. Abhijeet had asked her out. He was the nicest guy she knew, but still she felt stranger around him. They interacted in lab only, in a professional environment. Although Abhijeet always made her blush with his praises and all. They'll be first time out in a non-professional place. Wouldn't it be better if someone was there with them? This thought relaxed her nervousness a bit. But who will be best to accompany her? what if he minds it to bring someone with them? She can not take anyone with her without acknowledging him. Tarika understood what she should do. Picking her phone from bedside table, she dialed Abhijeet's number.

Abhijeet was rubbing his hair after coming out from shower when his phone rang. He thought it would be ACP sir and picked it from dressing table, but got happily surprised when caller id said "Tarika ji". Without delaying a moment, he received the call and spoke "Hello!"

Tarika gulped when a smooth voice entered her ear. She replied, sounding urgent. "Hi! Umm... Meine disturb to nahi kiya?"

Abhijeet smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "Bilkul nahi. Bas ap or Daya k siwa mujhe har cheez disturb kar sakti hai."

Tarika chuckled, and Abhijeet's heart fluttered at the sound. It was like a soft bell to his ears. Tarika asked him directly, without replying to what he said. "Abhijeet? Mein... kuch poochhun?"

Abhijeet smiled at her innocent question. "Apko kuch poochhne se pehle poochhne ki kya zaroorat hai? Kahye.."

Tarika fiddled with her nails and spoke few seconds later. " *Sigh* Kya mein... Ni.. Niyati ko bhi la sakti hoon? I mean... Wo bhi hogi to.. achha lagega." Tarika shut her eyes and felt stupid that how lame it came out.

Abhijeet wanted to laugh. He could imagine.. that just how nervous she would be feeling. But he didn't wanted to make her more nervous, so he spoke without laughing. "Ehemm... Han! Kyun nahi. Balke ham aisa karte hain, Daya ko bhi le chalte hain. Wo dono bhi honge to ham zyada enjoy karainge. Haina?"

Tarika grinned in relief from ear to ear. Her voice showed how good she felt now. "Why not! That'll be amazing."

Abhijeet nodded and said. "Ok. Phir mein Daya se baat kar loon ga."

Tarika bit her lip and spoke. "Abhijeet... Good night!" And she cut the phone, before he could reply. Abhijeet looked at his phone in astonishment.

"WHAT? Tarika... are you crazy? Mein tumhare sath wahan kya karoon gi?" She almost yelled over the phone.

Tarika made a poor face, though she knew Niyati could not see it. She pleaded. "Please Niyati. You know, tum mere sath hogi to mein comfortable hoon gi. Or Abhijeet tumhe kha thora hi na jayega."

Niyati rolled her eyes and slumped on the couch. "Tarika..." She tried to make her understand. "May be.. he'll not like it. I don't wanna spoil it."

Tarika tried desperately again to convince her. "Niyati... I told him. Use koi problem nahi hai. In fact, he was happy."

Niyati sounded as if she did not believe Tarika. "Really? Use sach mein koi problem nahi hai mere ane se?"

Tarika cleared her doubts. "Han! He doesn't mind. Ab to chalogi na? Please?"

She had asked in such a hopeful tone that Niyati couldn't say no. She defeatedly said. "O..ok! So, 7 o'clock?"

Tarika nodded happily. "Yup! But you should be at my place by 6:30. Ok?"

Niyati confirmed with a smirk. "Done."

Daya stopped munching his toast, when Abhijeet gave him shock of the day on breakfast table. He looked at him in confusion and disbelief. "Abhijeet! Dimagh kharab hai kya tumhara? Mera wahan kya kaam hoga?"

Abhijeet acted as if he had said something of routine, and continued to spread butter and jelly on his own toast. Without looking at Daya, he said. "To kya hua. Ham har do din baad kahin chale hi jate hain sath mein. Aj bhi chalo mere sath."

Daya raised his brow and he looked at Abhijeet as if horns had appeared on his head. "Abhijeet... It's your DATE."

Abhijeet looked at him now with a helpless look. "Yaar please! It's for Tarika.. Tum mere bhai ho na? Kis din kaam aaoge?"

Daya inhaled deeply and spoke, resuming his munching on the toast. "Dekh lo boss! Larki tumhare type ki hai bhi k nahi. Shadi k baad kuch nahi hoga." He had teased Abhijeet, playfully but BADLY..

Abhijeet glared and smacked his arm. "Chup kar k shaam ko ready rehna." Daya laughed. Abhijeet had intentionally kept his mouth shut about arrival of Niyati in the evening. He was 100% sure that Daya will refuse to go if he knew that. He wanted to dig into the reason behind this, but right now for him, his lady love and date were most important.

Tarika and Niyati persuaded Dr. Salukhe into giving them an early leave today. There was no new case reported, and they gave reason of shopping together.

By 5 o'clock, they had reached their houses to get ready. Niyati kept her handbag & lab coat on the red velvet couch of her living room & went to her room. She slid the frost-glass panes of her wardrobe. A colorful, rainbow like view of different dresses was before her. Going through the entire variety and checking each dress with her eyes, she stopped at a white dress. Pulling the dress off its hanger, she inspected it closely. It was a perfect wear for tonight.

Sliding the panes back, she kept her dress on her bed and went to her bathroom to take a warm bath. Almost 30 minutes later, she stepped out from bathroom and dried her hair. She just had 45 minutes when her eyes went to the wall clock. Quickly changing into the dress, she stepped in front of full length mirror of her dresser. Her dress was complementing her slim body, hugging around her figure perfectly. It was a v-necked chiffon pure white dress which reached just above her knees. The light material of her full balloon sleeves was reflecting the milky color of her skin. A black silk belt was clutched around her waist with a golden frame-style buckle on the front. She checked herself in mirror turning rounds to make sure it was fine. Niyati then curled the thick silky copper hairs of hers and left them open to slide down her shoulders with a thin side braid over her forehead like a hair band. Applied a small amount of touch up to her face. She wore black stilettos and grabbed her matching black clutch to go.

Finally the time came. Daya and Abhijeet were at the restaurant, sitting on their reserved table. They were waiting for the girls from past 10 minutes. Actually, Abhijeet for 'girls' and Daya for the only girl he knew of.

Glancing around the beautiful place, Daya mentally appreciated Abhijeet's taste. The restaurant was an open air eating spot, situated on an artificial hill. It was a high place and whole city could be seen from here. The night view was mind blowing from here, as the lights of the whole city appeared as trillions of stars on the night sky. Each table was provided with its own antique lantern. Rest of the place was dimly lit by the moonlight itself. The atmosphere was likeably romantic.

Abhijeet noticed a pretty girl walking toward their table, and an instant smile captured his face. Daya also looked at her and both of them stood up to welcome her. Tarika was glowing in her pink dress, and her smiling pretty face took Abhijeet's breath away.

Daya spoke an awkward "Hi" first when she stopped at the table, Abhijeet was too lost to say it. But coming out of his trance, he smiled properly in his charming way and spoke. "Hello Tarika ji."

She greeted back and smiled. But Abhijeet noticed something and confusion got to him. Before saying anything further, he quizzically looked at her and Tarika understood at once. She smiled and said. "Woh..?. wo aa rahi car park kar k. Actually parking mein bohat bheer thi, to us ne kaha mein pehle chali jaoon."

It was Daya's turn to get confuse & surprised. He asked them. "Kon aa raha hai?"

Abhijeet happily spoke. "Tarika Dr. Ni..." But Daya's mind refused to process Abhijeet's next words, when his eyes went towards the entrance arch. He was stunned to see a beautiful, tall woman, walking towards them. Her stride contained the arrogance of her persona. Which was just another beautification in her already attractive personality. Curly locks of her hair bounced as she took steps towards them. Her figure in the moonlight seemed one of a goddess's... He had been thinking she looked amazing even in those casual clothing and lab coat, but now he felt that she looked even more splendor in this feminine dress. Daya's breath was caught somewhere on realizing that the drop dead gorgeous lady was gazing just at him. His shock after seeing her had converted into daze.

Niyati had entered the diner, thinking how out of place she would feel among Tarika and Abhijeet. Wondering and walking towards their table, she recognized the two expected people standing at the table. And the unexpected one shocked her. The unmistakably 6'2" tall, lean, handsome guy, who she could identify even in a crowd of millions, standing there wearing a crisp white button down shirt, with black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up neatly up to the elbows. He stood with his hands shoved in his pockets casually. An unreadable expression was there when she looked at his face. Anger bubbled up inside her when her sight caught his feature. Both of them seemed to forget the world around them. But as Niyati approached them, Daya realized that she was not just gazing at him, she was glaring at him. She was throwing fire daggers through her eyes, if looks could kill, he would've been dead by now. She didn't care if the other two people see her glaring at Senior Inspector Daya, she was too angry to think that. What the hell was he doing here? SHE was allowed, not HIM.

Chapter 5 ends. waiting for reviews. :)

 **Sania Ali: Thank you so much dear. :)**

 **Kamikaze Black: Sure. I'll try to add them as well but this story is based on DaYati so there'll be more of them.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thanks a lot!**

 **Mystic Morning: Thanks a ton dear! Dr. Niyati is my favorite lady in cid too. :) & thanks for the suggestio.n**

 **SGJ: Thanks! !**

 **Dips: We hope too that Niyati forgives him. :) chapter has been updated. Thanks.**

 **Aditi: Thank you. & yes, you're right. ;)**

 **Arooj: Thank you! :)**

 **MRi: Thank you so much dear.. :) DaYati is my favorite pair too. Niyati is perfect for someone like Daya in my opinion. I'm happy that you like the story. I'll try to make it clear for you to read**.


	6. Chapter 6

Oops! back after so many months. :P here is the new chapter. Review please! :)

Chapter 6

They were too engrossed in their eye lock, that they didn't notice their silent spectators. On the other hand, Tarika and Abhijeet became awkward to see that there were no pleasantries between them, they only looked. But as smart as Abhijeet was, he took no time to notice that Niyati was looking hatefully at Daya. But Daya's face was unreadable.

Tarika broke the ice. "Niyati... tum aa gain!"

Daya blinked, as if coming out of a trance. Niyati's face was still blank when she looked at Tarika. But she had to smile when she saw Abhijeet. "Hello Abhijeet! How're you?"

Daya shifted uncomfortably. Abhijeet smiled back. "Hi Dr. Niyati.. I'm good as you can see. Ap kesi hain?"

Niyati almost forgot that she was mad at someone few seconds ago. She replied cheerfully. "Perfect!" She then extended her hand to shake with Abhijeet. He took it and they shook hands. Beside him, Daya was standing. She knew that she had to be nice to him now. So that Abhijeet and Tarika don't get suspicious of their behavior. Now, she forced a smile to her lips and spoke. "Hi Daya!"

His lips curled up in his signature 'KneeWeakening' grin. His soft, yet pointed facial looks made something flip in her stomach. "Hello... Dr. Pradhan."

It was all he said in his deep, enchanting voice. Licking her lower lip, she looked away. Abhijeet pulled the chair in front of his own for Tarika, just like the gentleman he was. Tarika sat on it and smiled. As Abhijeet came back towards his chair, Daya and Niyati also pulled their own chairs and they sat against each other. Abhijeet and Daya sat side by side and so did Tarika and Niyati. The actual pair of the date started their conversation and Daya & Niyati were still digesting the fact that they both were here.

Niyati pursed her lips and angrily thought, feeling hurt at the same time. She was staring at fork and napkin on the table. "What does this jerk, arrogant, cocky idiot think of himself? Zaroor is hi ne Abhijeet se kaha hoga ye sab arrange karne k liye. Meri zindagi barbad kar k chain nahi mila kya? Ab kya karna chahta hai ye?"

Daya, on the other hand, was looking at his left, staring at the splendid night view of the city, but his mind was not in a state to enjoy the view. He thought in worry and sadness. "Dr. Niyati ye jante huey k mein bhi yahan hoon, apni marzi se to kabhi nahi aa saktin. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. To is ka matlab yehi hua k Tarika or Abhijeet dono ne hamein nahi bataya? Kyun? Abhijeet k dimagh mein akhir chal kya raha hai?"

Abhijeet was asking something to him but he didn't realize. Only his last words reached his ears when his thoughts came to halt. "Haina Daya?" He turned to Abhijeet and apologetically looked at Tarika and Abhijeet. "Sorry guys! I didn't catch up, kya keh rahe the tum?"

Abhijeet repeated what he had said before. "Mein keh raha tha k kitna acha hota agar ham sab aise hi outings sath mein plan karen. I know.. kafi mushkil hai hamare busy lifestyle k liye but 4 5 mahine mein 1 bar to ja hi sakte hain."

Daya smiled genuinely and said, ignoring Niyati's fixed eyes on his each move. "Idea to bohat acha hai. Or jab Abhijeet ho, to I'm sure ye idea poora zaroor hoga."

He smirked at Abhijeet knowingly and winked. Tarika curiously asked him. "You mean Daya.. Abhijeet ko ghoomna phirna pasand hai?"

Daya chuckled and humorously replied. "Dr. Tarika.. Mere 7 salon k experience k mutabiq Abhijeet agar CID officer na hota to pilot hota."

Tarika had a small smile when she looked at Abhijeet for an answer. Abhijeet shrugged and gave an expression of 'ThisIsWhatIAm'. "Daya se behtar mujhe kon janta hoga. Ise lagta hai to, mein aisa hi houn ga."

Niyati was enjoying their conversation now, ignoring all those disturbing thoughts. She smiled and spoke to Abhijeet. "Agar tum log recently ek mission se na ate to phir shayad ACP sir tumhe bhi le jate."

Abhijeet looked irritated at the mention of the coming mission, it reminded him of Tarika leaving for 2 weeks. Daya suddenly caught the mischievous glint in eyes and said with tease dripping from his words. "Haan.. Phir to Dr. Tarika ko sab kuch hi pata chal jata k Abhijeet ko.. kya kya pasand hai. Kyun Dr. Tarika?"

Tarika blushed like a tomato at his comment, and Niyati looked at him wide eyed. She saw how Tarika looked down shyly when he said that. Niyati wanted to kick him for making her friend uncomfortable on her date. And she did exactly what she wanted to do. Abhijeet and Tarika were saying something to each other, and Daya wasn't looking at her, when she kicked him under the table. An immediate "Ouch!" came from his mouth. Tarika and Abhijeet turned to him in surprise first, and then worry. "Daya? Kya hua? Tum theek ho?"

Abhijeet asked in concern, Niyati continued to glare. Daya rubbed his leg where she had kicked and smiled reassuringly to him. "Han! I'm okay. I think.. macchar ne kata hai."

Abhijeet was doubtful, but he nodded & turned back to Tarika. They were busy talking again, & Daya looked at Niyati with a confused look, as if asking 'What's wrong?'. Niyati gritted her teeth and spoke in dead low voice. "Ham unki date spoil karne nahi aye hain, samjhe? Ab agar kuch bola na.. to.."

Niyati didn't know what she should say to threaten him. Daya smirked slowly and bent on the table a little. He spoke in the same low volume. "Ok ma'am... I'm sorry!"

Without waiting for her to say something, he sat straight then and busied himself in talking to Abhijeet and Tarika. Niyati just fumed & observed him through out the evening. She saw the same, happy & funny Daya tonight which she had seen 9 years ago. He was talking free spirited. But in lab and bureau, he behaved very professionally, straight faced, emotionless voice.

What she didn't know was that he was pretending to be his usual self. Although inside he was as anxious as she was.

××××××××××××××××××××××

ACP sir had ordered every team member to gather at CID bureau before their departure. Fredricks, Vivek, Tasha, Rajat, Tarika, all of them were there. Others who were not going were present as well. ACP sir checked attendance of every cop in his mind first, and then spoke. "Aj ham un 3 mujrimon ko arrest karne Switzerland jane wale hain, ye baat sab ko maloom hai. Meri absence mein charge Abhijeet k hath mein ho ga. Jo bhi decisions honge, wo Abhijeet ki permission se liye jayenge. Ham koshish karainge k 1 se 2 hafte mein hi wo khooni hamare hath lag jayen. Lekin delay bhi ho sakta hai. Mein chahta hoon k sab log apni duties se aware rahen."

Everyone listened to his each word with full attention. And now their suitcases were being loaded in Qualis. Tarika came in lab to say good bye and to take the forensic kit. She shook hands with Dr. Salukhe and he gave her some special instructions for unusual conditions. After some minutes, Dr. Salukhe left from lab for some work. She then came to Niyati, who smiled good-naturally at her and took her in a sisterly bear hug. Tarika smiled and spoke. "Niyati. I'll miss your company."

Niyati sighed and said. "I'll miss you too. Tum apna dehan rakhna. Ok? Or Abhijeet ko zyada miss mat karna."

Tarika glared at her in fake anger, then laughed. "Theek hai."

Niyati suddenly remembered the question she wanted to ask, but last night she didn't get chance. Her mood turned serious abruptly and Niyati spoke slowly and carefully. "Tarika... tum ne bataya nahi tha k Daya bhi kal ane wala tha?"

Tarika looked sheepish and said. "Wo... sorry. Actually mujhe tumhe batana yaad hi nahi raha."

Niyati smiled softly when Tarika said she forgot. "It's ok Tarika.."

Tarika smiled and bid bye to her. When she left the lab, Niyati's smile vanished. Although she couldn't imagine in any case Tarika knowing about her and Daya's history, or that they didn't talk to each other. But deep down, she feared that what if Tarika knew? She didn't want to think about it, it scared her. So she just shook her head to clear those thoughts and busied herself in what she was doing previously.

The team had left for Switzerland yesterday. And from today Abhijeet was taking charge of the bureau. Things had started to seem more unmanageable to Abhijeet and schedule was tighter than before. He had his own responsibilities as well as ACP sir's now. From now he had to work 19 hours a day. Responsibilities had increased for Daya also. He was handling half of Abhijeet's work as well as his own. They both had to work day and night to manage the bureau like it was in ACP sir's presence.

Abhijeet was working like a maniac since morning and hadn't sit down for 5 minutes even. It was 5 o'clock in the evening when work started to take a toll on him and his muscles ached from stress. He finally fell on a chair while taking deep breaths to calm his system. He closed his eyes momentarily and put his head on the back of chair. It felt so good to sit down. He wished he could take a nap to be fresh for more work coming on his way. But that wasn't possible atleast for now. Rest of the team was at the crime scene of recently reported case in lead of Daya. Abhijeet had to look into other important matters at bureau. But for once he wanted to relax his mind so he pushed the work out of his mind and started to think about his date with Tarika the day before yesterday. He smiled thinking of it, it indeed was relaxing for him. Thought after thought, many things started to come in his mind connected to the date. And one thing which was disturbing him, and for sometime he had forgotten about it due to his work, came back to his mind. Abhijeet's mood turned worried from relax, as the memory flooded his mind.

*Flash back*

The night before yesterday,

Duo were heading back after the dinner with Niyati and Tarika. Abhijeet was quite cheerful and Daya was driving the car silently without any expression on his face. Actually, he was angry at Abhijeet for not telling him about Niyati being there. But he suppressed his anger because he didn't want to spoil Abhijeet's happy mood. It was hard for him to do so because he was extremely furious at Abhijeet. Had he known about Niyati's arrival he would never have bothered her by being at the same place with her. He knew how much she despised him, so he tried do to what she wanted him to do, and that was, never show his face to her. Abhijeet made both of them miserable, and Daya was furious about it. Abhijeet spoke up finally, sensing the long continued silence in the car. He looked at Daya and smiled. "So, what do you say? Kesa laga tumhe?"

Daya decided not to lie, he said without glancing at Abhijeet. "Wesa hi laga jesa lagna chahiye tha."

Abhijeet laughed, but Daya remained emotionless. "To iska matlab tumhe bhi accha hi laga hoga."

Daya rolled his eyes but refrained from denying Abhijeet's statement. It would've made the matters worse only. He replied with a question. "Tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahi tha Dr. Niyati k bare mein?"

Abhijeet looked at his face now carefully, searching for any hint of problem. But Daya was expressionless. So Abhijeet turned towards his window and shrugged. "Meine socha agar tumhe pata ho bhi to tumhe koi aiteraz nahi hoga. After all Dr. Niyati bhi to Dr. Tarika ki tarha hain. Hai na?"

Abhijeet looked towards him for any signal of affirmation. But Daya still drived the car like a statue. Abhijeet's suspicions were getting stronger with every passing minute because although Daya showed no certain expression, but that was unusual and it meant that he was upset. It confirmed to him that something was absolutely wrong with Niyati and Daya. He had also noticed at the dinner that they made no friendly conversations with each other, like the people who know each other for many years do. They just participated in group convo. Otherwise they both were silent.

Daya was positive that Abhijeet was clueless about him and Dr. Niyati. But it was hard to digest that both, Dr. Tarika and Abhijeet, coincidentally did not tell them about it.

*Flash back ends*

Abhijeet opened his eyes and sighed. He sat straight and picked up the papers from the table to sign. He was worried for Daya. He wanted to know what bothered him that he avoided to meet with Dr. Niyati. Vowing to find the roots of their conflict, Abhijeet stood up and got busy in his work again.

Team had returned from the crime scene after taking pictures of the body and spot of murder, collecting evidence, talking to nearby people and delivering the body to forensic lab. Purvi and Kajal were so hungry as if they hadn't eaten in ages. They wanted to have a cheesy dinner on a pizza spot. But they were hesitant to ask Abhijeet for an early leave. They had seen him and Daya working without rest throughout the day. It felt bad to ask for leave when there was extra work load on team due to lack of cops these days. Purvi huffed and sadly spoke. "Kajal! Mujhe boht bhook lag rahi hai yar. Kuch karo!"

Kajal sarcastically grinned and said. "G! Is bureau ko mein maharani Purvi G k liye kitchen banwa doon?"

Kajal's empty stomach was causing her mood swings now. Purvi stuck her tongue at Kajal. "Tum se kuch nahi hoga. Sachin sir se bolo wo kuch karen."

Kajal raised her brow at Purvi. "Mein kyun kahoon? Tum keh do na."

Purvi sighed and spoke. "Kajal! Wo tumhari baat zyada sunte hain. Ab please jao na!"

Purvi literally pleaded to her. Kajal rolled her eyes and said. "Fine! Mein try karti hoon. But dekh lena wo meri baat bhi nahi sunainge. Ye sirf tumhara wehem hai."

Kajal just then turned to go, & *bump*. She stumbled back on being hit with hard something. She looked up to find Sachin standing there. Both her and Purvi's mouths fell open in surprise. Purvi wanted to giggle but hardly controlled herself. Kajal stuttered. "Ss..Sorry sir! Wo.. mein.."

Sachin did not let her complete what she was trying to say. He folded his arms on his chest and curiously asked. "Ye kon kis ki baat nahi sunega?"

Kajal flushed and looked down while Sachin was looking at her embarrassed form intently. "Wo.. sir... mujhe apse.. poochna tha k.." she said whatever came into her mind first. "Ham pizza order kar lein?"

Purvi blinked in surprise. Sachin chuckled and quizically asked. "Ham?"

Kajal looked up and elaborated. "Uh.. G sir! Mein or Purvi."

Sachin nodded and smiled. "Ok! Lekin pizza sab k liye order karna."

And he turned away to go. Purvi jumped at Kajal after he left. "Dekha! Wo tumhe kabhi mana nahi karte."

Purvi winked at her and Kajal glared. "Shut up! Aisa kuch nahi hai." But the blush on Kajal's cheeks was visible.

First two days without half of the CID team were hectic as hell. Daya and Abhijeet did not come back to their house for two days. Rest of the team had long working hours, but they were allowed to go home. But On & off duo came home.

It was Sunday and Duo were back at home together after a long time. Daya just wanted to sleep peacefully, but Abhijeet was creating a fuss over the condition of the house. He almost yelled in frustration. "Ufffff... kya hai ye? Aisa lagta hai salon se safai nahi hui ghar mein."

Daya sulked, sitting on the sofa, and made faces. "Please yar Abhijeet.. abhi safai campaign shuru mat karna. Mein thak gaya hoon poora din suspects k peecche bhagte bhagte."

Abhijeet momentarily glared at him, but his heart melted at his brother's innocent poor face. He then declared. "Theek hai. Tum mat karo safai. Mein khud kar loon ga."

Daya grinned ear to ear and spread his legs on the sofa comfortably, took the tv remote and switched to a channel where a thriller movie was running.

Being the responsible one, Abhijeet took out the vaccum cleaner and started his cleaning campaign, scolding himself inside for spoiling Daya so much. "Ye to bigadta hi ja raha hai. Mujhe itni narmi nahi karni chahye. Thoda daantna bhi chahye kabhi kabhi." But he knew that he couldn't do it when it comes to Daya. Sigh!


	7. Chapter 7

Niyati was checking the designs of shirts and dresses hanging in a boutique of city mall. It was her off today so she came to do some necessary shopping. She had bought some tops, and now she was at a Denims' shop to buy pants. Going through the racks and looking at pairs of jeans, she felt her phone vibrating in her handbag and it started ringing. She opened her bag and took out her phone. Caller id flashed Dr. Salukhe's name. She picked it up and jammed the phone between her shoulder and ear. Taking a pair of jeans in her hand to look at, she spoke. "Hello?"

After a pause of few seconds she said. "Umm... sir I'm not at home. Mein kuch shopping or groceries karne k liye bahar ayi hoon."

She listened, and 'hmm'ed and then said. "Sir us autopsy ki hardcopy reports to right side wale cupboard k second drawer mein hain. Uski file pe victim ka nam bhi hai. Or sir softcopy reports computer mein D drive k autopsy folder mein victim k nam se saved hai."

She listened for some more and then spoke. "No problem sir. Bye."

After disconnecting the call, she put her phone back in her bag. She took the jeans she had selected and went to the counter to pay the bill. Salesman was making bill for her, and she waited, when someone tapped on her shoulder. Niyati turned around to look, only to get happily surprised. A petite short, chirpy kind of girl, almost of her own age was standing in front of her, smiling at Niyati. Niyati gasped. "Oh my god! Nyla!!!"

Niyati launched herself on her for hug. Nyla Rajyadhaksha was Niyati's university bosom friend. They both had become forensic doctors together. Niyati was very happy to see her again. Nyla also engulfed her and they stayed like that for few seconds. Niyati detached herself from her and Nyla spoke in mock surprise. "To Dr. Niyati Pradhan ko yaad hai k mein unki dost hoon. Wow!"

Niyati lightly slapped her arm. "Shut up! Off course I remember you. You know, mujhe kitni khushi ho rahi hai tumhe dekh kar?"

Nyla made a disappointed face, and complained. "Ya right! Tabhi tum ne jane k baad kabhi call nahi ki mujhe na."

Without letting Niyati to say anything, she then smiled and forgot every complain. "Anyways, tum batao. Kahan ho aj kal?"

Niyati smiled and replied. "Mein yahin hoon aj kal. Specialisation k baad apni pehli job start ki hai main ne. Mumbai CID headquarters mein posted hoon."

Nyla excitedly spoke. "Wow! That's great!"

Niyati smiled looked at her from top to bottom. Not much had changed since 4 years, only she had put on some weight. And a mild baby bump was also visible. Niyati was happily surprised again. "Oh my! Are you married?"

Nyla giggled, seeing Niyati's reaction. "Yes, I'm married. will be a mom in 3 months."

Niyati engulfed her again. "Oh Nyla! I'm so happy!"

Nyla smiled and looked at Niyati. "Thank you! I wish k tum bhi meri shadi mein hotin."

Niyati sadly looked at her. "Ya.. I'm sorry for not attending it."

Nyla grabbed her hand and said. "Sorry se kam nahi chalega. Chalo mere ghar. Wahan dher sari batein karain ge."

Niyati tried to apologize, looked sorry. "Nyla.. I'm so sorry! Aj nahi. But I promise k mein tumhare ghar aaon gi. Actually mujhe grocery shopping karni hai aj hi, warna dobara chhutti pata nahi kab mile gi. Mujhe duty days mein time nahi milta shopping k liye. Tum apna contact number do, ham dobara milenge ok?"

Nyla glared at her in mock anger. "Tumhe pata hai, filmon mein bewafa premi hote hain, or tum real life mein, bewafa dost ho."

Niyati laughed out loud, spoke. "Tum kitni drama queen ho Nyla. Seriously!"

After talking for a few more minutes, and exchanging contact numbers, they bid bye to each other.

Abhijeet was in ACP sir's office, checking on some files, when Daya pushed the glass door and came in. He put a stack of papers on the table and said. "Ye mobile company k records ka data hai, tumne mangwaya tha. Or... baqi sab kahan hain?"

He asked while glancing around, he found bureau quite empty. Abhijeet looked up and said. "Haan.. wo sab kaamon k liye gaye hue hain."

Daya nodded, Abhijeet said. "Meri ACP sahb se baat hui. Wo tumhara poochh rahe the, or tumhare ghao k bare mein bhi."

Abhijeet indicated towards his shoulder. Daya instantly looked at his shoulder, he remembered the injury which he had almost forgotten about. It was quite better now, bandage had been removed. Daya smiled sadly, and spoke. "Mujhe bhi ACP sahb ki bohat yaad aa rahi hai. Ye bureau un k baghair kitna soona soona sa lagta hai na?"

Abhijeet nodded and smiled. "Han yar! Un k orders k baghair kaam karna bohat ajeeb lagta hai, or mushkil bhi."

Daya nodded, and spoke. "Ye to hai boss!"

Abhijeet picked up another file, started turning its pages, when suddenly he remembered something. He looked up and spoke. "Daya! Tum ghar k liye kab nikal rahe ho?"

Daya shrugged and said. "Bas, abhi nikal hi raha tha." Abhijeet shoved his hand in his pants' pocket, and revealed a folded paper in his hand to Daya. "Ye list hai kuch cheezon ki. Grocery store se ghar lete jana."

Daya ran his hand through his hair and bit his tongue 'Shit!' He cursed. "Yar! Mera credit card to ghar pe hai."

Abhijeet picked his wallet from the table, and took out his own card. He gave it to Daya. "Mera le jao."

Daya took it from him, left the bureau.

Daya filled his cart with the items listed on the paper. After he was done, he pushed his cart to the line where people were waiting for payments. There were five people already waiting before him. He got to stand behind a girl. But surprisingly, he found appearance of the girl standing before him very familiar, the unmistakable beautiful thick hair with slight waves, approx 5'7" height, as he noticed her closely, he became sure she was her. He could recognize Dr. Niyati even in a crowd of millions. But he was not expecting her here. Daya sighed and chose only to wait for his turn. Slowly, the line shortened, it was turn of Niyati. The cashier started making her bill and packed her purchases in shopping bags.

"It's 8,000 rupees ma'am." Cashier informed the amount she had to pay.

She dug in her handbag for her small purse in which she carried money. Daya saw, Niyati got worried suddenly and frantically searched in her bag. After few seconds, she looked up at the cashier and spoke in helplessness. "Mera purse... I... I don't have it. Shayad kahin gir gaya hai."

Cashier spoke calmly. "Relax ma'am! Apne jahan se cheezain li thi wahan ja kar check kar lijiye. Shayad wahin kahin gira hoga."

Niyati quickly left the line, without looking at him, and Daya just saw all this. He knew he couldn't offer her help, she wouldn't take it. Just then Daya's phone rang and he saw it was Sachin calling. He picked up and said. "Han Sachin. Bolo!"

He rubbed his forehead as he listened to what he said on the other side. "Damn! Aisa karo, tum log pohncho. Mein 15 minute mein pohnchta hoon wahan. Ok?" he cut the phone.

Daya spoke to the cashier in hurry. "Excuse me! Mujhe ek emergency mein kahin jana hai. Ap pehle mera bill bana dijiye please."

Cashier apologized. "Sorry sir! Jis ka bill ban jaye uski payment receive karne se pehle ham kisi or ka bill nahi bana sakte."

Daya took a deep breath and tried to think of a solution. He had to go early at any cost. An idea stuck him, he took out his wallet from his pocket, and presented the credit card to cashier. "In madam ki payment ap mere card se deduct kar lijiye."

Cashier stared at him in astonishment. "But sir... ham aisa..."

Daya cut him in between. "Mein ne ap se kaha na. Ap payment deduct kijiye. Madam ki tension mat lijiye. Mein un se khud baat kar loon ga."

He nodded at the cashier, urging him to take the card. Cashier reluctantly took the card and swapped it on the machine. Soon, Daya left the store hurriedly. Niyati came back 5 minutes after Daya left. She had found her purse, and was taking out the money for payment. Cashier stopped her. "Ma'am! Ap k bill ki payment ho chuki hai. Ap apna saman le jaiye."

Niyati looked up instantly in astonishment. "What? Payment ho gai? Kis ne ki payment?"

Cashier smiled and told her. "Wo I think ek CID officer the. Mein ne bohat bar unki photo newspaper mein dekhi hai."

Niyati was out of words, and whispered. "CID officer?" For a few seconds she fell silent, thinking who he could be? Then she asked the cashier. "Unho ne payment card se ki hai ya cash se?"

Cashier replied. "Card se ma'am."

Niyati implored. "Kya ap mujhe un k card se un ka naam bata den ge please?"

Cashier mouthed "Sure!" He searched on his computer, told her. "Abhijeet Srivastav ma'am"

Niyati silently picked up the shopping bags, still wondering how Abhijeet got here and paid her bill? That too in such short time. She was away for a few minutes only.

Next day, Abhijeet woke up first in morning. He went for his routine jogging on the sea shore. Beach was only 10 minutes away by walk from their house. After taking some fresh air and enjoying the morning sea, he came back after 40 minutes. It was 6:40 when he came.

Daya had woken up a bit late today. Usually both of them got up at the same time. But Daya still looked drowsy, sitting on dining table in his night pyjamas with a glass of water in hand. Abhijeet teased him, more than greeting. "Good morning sotu!"

Daya glared, then gulped whole glass of water in one go. "Mujhe kyun nahi uthaya jane se pehle?"

He asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Abhijeet drew a chair and sat on it. "Tum pe tars aa raha tha. Kal tum bohat thak gaye the. Socha tumhe thora aram karne doon."

He picked the water bottle for himself. Daya rolled his eyes. "Mein itna bhi nahi thaka tha k subha uth na sakoon. Police academy mein to is se kahin zyada tough time dekha hai ham logon ne. Mera aj work out ka sara time nikal gaya yar!"

He dropped his head in his hands supported on the table, regretted. Abhijeet chuckled and mocked him. "Acha! Or us din to tum keh rahe the bohat thak gaya hoon?"

Daya looked up and spoke in irritation. "Wo to mera safai ka man nahi tha is liye bola tha."

Abhijeet laughed and put his glass on the table while getting up from chair. "Acha ab ready ho jao. Warna der ho jayegi bureau k liye bhi."

He advanced towards the stairs. Daya called him from behind. "Abhijeet, mein tumhe batana bhool gaya tha. Kal mein ne 8 hazar ki extra shopping kar li thi tumhare card se. Mein tumhe wapas kar doon ga paise."

Abhijeet had stopped, turned back to look at him. He raised his brow in curiosity. "8 hazar ki extra shopping? Aisa kya khareed lia tumne?"

Daya huffed and tried to dismiss him. "Kaha na de doon ga paise."

He didn't want to tell him what happened at the store. He wanted to tackle it all by himself. It was his luck that Abhijeet had forgotten about his Niyati's distant behavior. He just wanted everything to stay calm like this.

Abhijeet shook his head and chuckled. "Stupid! Apne pas rakho apne paise. Mere or tumhare paise alag nahi hain."

Saying that, he climbed up the stairs.

"Mmmmmm... this is" she swallowed. "So yummy yaar!" With the eyes closed in epic satisfaction, she was savoring the taste of Manchurian with fried rice. Taking another spoonful of rice, Niyati said. "Now I know Nyla, tum ne itna weight kaise gain kar lia. Itna mazaydar khana jo banane lagi ho tum."

She placed the spoon in her mouth. Nyla laughed with the whole heart. "Ye weight to pichhle 6 mahine mein badha hai. Warna tumhe to pata hai.. mein kahan moti hone wali thi."

Niyati Nyla were having lunch at Nyla's apartment. Nyla had prepared lunch specially for Niyati which they were enjoying now. They talked about everything they had missed from each other's life. Only Niyati hid some bitter things from her past. Nyla told she had got married just 1 year ago after completing her degree. Her husband was an entrepreneur, and they were planning to move to France on permanent basis. Her life was quite pleasant. Niyati told her about her scholarship from London university, from which she had completed her specialization and had returned few months ago.

Nyla asked her about her current job excitedly. "So tell me, job kesi chal rahi hai? Have you settled?"

Niyati nodded, half heartedly smiled. "It's going great. Mere colleagues, seniors, sab bohat ache hain. Or abhi to ye pehli job hai. I hope mujhe or bhi achi opportunities milen."

Nyla nodded in understanding. Niyati told her half of the truth, and skipped the other half. Their conversation drifted to Nyla's brother, with whom they had spent a lot of time, having fun all around the city during their university days. He was two years older than Nyla, they had become like friends. Nyla told her happily. "Tumhe pata hai Nini? Mein ne Neil ko bataya k tum mujhe mili thi. He got so happy. Tumse milne ko keh raha tha. Mein ne bhi keh dia... free mein nahi milwaon gi apni dost ko tum se. Pehle kharcha karo, phir milegi wo."

Niyati laughed so hard, throwing her head back. "Oh god! Seriously tum ne us ko ye kaha?"

Nyla winked and nodded. "Tum dekhna! Ab wo jald hi kuch zabardast plan karega."

Niyati smiled and said. "Then I'm waiting for it!"

Nyla then blurted the most unexpected question. "And what about your love life? Hai koi?"

She was quite excited to know, but Niyati wasn't excited at all. She was surprised at first by it, then calmly replied. "Nahi. Na koi tha, na hai, or na future mein koi chances hain."

She answered truthfully and simply. Nyla giggled, and said. "Aisa hi bolte hain sab, but jab pyaar hota hai to pata bhi nahi chalta."

Niyati rolled her eyes and waved her hand off.

Purvi was trying to pick up some old files from top of a cupboard, standing on a stool in records room. She was on her tip toes, still she couldn't reach the file she wanted. She tried to rise a little more bit her lip. The door of records room was pushed, Rajat walked in. He saw her standing on the stool, and called her. "Purvi?"

Purvi, who wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, got startled to hear her name, lost her balance. She was falling down, and shrieked with tightly shut eyes. The very next second, instead of hitting the floor, she felt herself caught in a pair of strong hands. She opened her eyes and saw Rajat looking down at her with worried expressions. Her breath quickened and blood rushed to her face. Her brain had almost stopped functioning, lips parted to say something, but moved only like a fish and words didn't come out...

Purvi woke up with a jerk, she raised her head from the pile of files on which she had fallen asleep. She found herself actually sweating in air conditioned bureau. She dropped her head on the files again, and a muffled sound came. "Aaaaa..."

The night had appeared quite chilly for Mumbai. There was heavy down pour going on since evening. Rain drops were crashing against the window pane of apartment, from where the heavy traffic of Mumbai could be seen even at 2 A.M. it was only 9 P.M. now.

Niyati held a mug of steaming coffee in her hands close to her lips, and sipped from it. Looking at the blurred view of running cars through closed window, Niyati was thinking how she should thank Abhijeet for payment of her bill. Although it wasn't needed, but still he favored her. Four days had passed since the day she went on shopping. She decided that it would be better to thank him over the phone.

Abhijeet was stuck in the grand gridlock of Mumbai in this rainy night. From past 20 minutes his car hadn't moved an inch. He hit the steering wheel in frustration, and sighed, listening to the horns of cars and noises from the market on roadside. His phone started ringing, he reached to pick it up from dashboard. 'Dr. Niyati calling' appeared on the screen. He received the call and greeted. "Hello!"

Niyati greeted back. "Hi Abhijeet! Kaise ho?"

Abhijeet smiled. "Mein bilkul theek hoon. Bas... abhi traffic mein kafi phasa hua hoon. Ab bataiye, Ap kesi hain?"

Niyati smiled too and said. "Mein bhi theek hoon, or abhi barish enjoy kar rahi hoon."

Abhijeet sighed looked out of his window. "Kitni lucky hain ap!"

She giggled and replied. "Wo to mein hoon. Warna Abhijeet jaise dost sab ko thora hi milte hain."

Abhijeet laughed, thanked. "Tareef ka shukriya."

Niyati smirked. "Shukriya to mujhe tumhe kehna hai. Us din tumne mujhe batae bina hi mera bill bhi de diya. Wo to store mein cashier tumhe pehchanta tha. Us ne bataya k bill tumne de dia hai. I just wanted to thank you!"

She smiled at the end, and Abhijeet was confused as hell that what she's talking about. He asked. "Bill? Konsa bill? Konsa.. store?"

He felt as if one of them had gone nuts. Is he suffering from some memory loss? Or she is imagining things? He had no idea what she was talking about. Niyati herself looked puzzled at his reply. "Abhijeet! Tum kaise bhool gaye? 8,000 rupay ki payment tumhare card se hi to hui thi. Or us cashier ne mujhe bataya bhi tha k payment ek mashhoor CID officer ne ki hai, or wo aksar newspaper mein bhi ata hai. Tum itni jaldi kaise bhool gaye?" She wondered at the end.

There was confusion and only confusion on both sides. Abhijeet wrecked his brain for any memory, any explanation, but none came. But the words "8,000" "tumhara card" got stuck in his mind. And then his mind didn't take too long to join the loops of his card and 8,000. He instantly remembered the 'extra' shopping of 8,000 done by Daya from his card. Abhijeet relaxed and sighed. Everything got clear to him now. But he wondered why Daya hadn't told him that he paid Dr. Niyati's bill?, instead he said he had done some extra shopping. From the long pause on phone, Niyati checked if he was still conscious, or had fainted from over thinking about bill payment. She asked in a doubtful voice. "Hello?"

Abhijeet now smiled and said. "Dr. Niyati mein samajh gaya k payment mere card se kaise hui. Bas, ap yehi samajhye k payment mein ne hi ki thi."

Niyati got more puzzled, and asked. "Matlab payment tum ne nahi ki? To phir.. kisne ki?"

Abhijeet explained. "Actually char din pehle meine kuch shopping k liye Daya ko apna card diya tha. Ye payment us hi ne ki hogi. Us ne mujhe bataya bhi tha k us ne 8,000 ki kuch extra shopping ki hai, par us waqt mein samjha nahi tha. Ab samajh gaya hoon."

Niyati went speechless after Abhijeet's explanation. She hadn't thought it could be like this. She murmured an "Oh.." and stayed silent. But she was furious at Daya now. What was the need to do all this? What did he want to prove? That he's the most generous man in the world, who spends money of others to help other people? He made her look like a fool in front of Abhijeet, she thought angrily. She lowered her phone, without even saying bye.

Abhijeet was expecting to hear something, but the phone was cut silently. He stared at his phone for some seconds, then put it back on dashboard. He was feeling kinda hurt that Daya had started to keep secrets from him. He considered him a brother more than a best friend or colleague. It wasn't that Abhijeet wanted to invade his privacy, but he certainly didn't see anything private about this. And what was the point to lie? He was a little angry too.

Two more days passed, but Abhijeet didn't bring up this to Daya. He knew that very soon, he will witness something, then Daya will not be able to shoo him away. He will have to explain then.

 **Here the chapter ends. I'll wait for the reviews guys. Reviews are a source of motivation for writers, so if you read, please review. :) Thank you very much to all those who appreciated my previous updates. It really means a lot. sorry for not thanking you guys individually! Will try next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Niyati was driving her car in this area cluelessly. She didn't had any idea where their house could be. She had decided this morning that she will go to Abhijeet's house to pay back the money to him, and say thanks anyway.

She bit her lip in confusion as she looked at the houses around her. She thought helplessly. "Oh god! Yahan to sare ghar ek jaise hain. Mujhe to pata bhi nahi hai konsa ghar hoga."

She spotted a young boy walking away. She called after him, sticking her head out of the car window. "Excuse me!"

He stopped on her call and looked back. He jogged towards her car and said. "Yes?"

Niyati asked to him. "Is society mein Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ka ghar hai, kya ap mujhe bata sakte hain k wo kahan rehte hain?"

The boy nodded and indicated towards his right. "G! Is taraf wali lane mein right side ki row mein 4th ghar hai. Address hai R-122."

She thanked the boy, and drove towards the house. Stopping the car outside the 800 square yards large bungalow, she got out of the car and rang the door bell at the mini entrance gate, the larger gate was for the cars. She waited until watchman came out of his cabin and opened the gate. He looked at her at first, then asked. "Jee? Kis se milna hai apko?"

Niyati was observing exterior of the house. "Mujhe Abhijeet se milna hai."

Watchman shook his head. "Sir to ghar pe nahi hain."

When he was telling her, Niyati had peeped inside the gate. Abhijeet's car was parked in porch. She glared at watchman. "Acha? Or tumhare doosre wale sir? Ab keh do k wo bhi ghar pe nahi hain. Kitna jhoot bolte ho tum!"

She scolded him without letting him say anything. "Ab hato yahan se!"

She crossed watchman and entered inside. He called after her. "Suniye madam! Sir pool side par hain."

She just listened to him, walked in the beautiful grassy colorful garden beside porch. Niyati noticed that the house was even more beautiful from inside than outside. She arrived at the pool side area on the other side of house. The pool was big enough to fit a large family in. She stopped on the edge of pool and looked around for someone, but Abhijeet was nowhere to be seen. She tapped her foot on the tiled floor, thinking where to go, when a bark was heard from some distance behind her. Her head whipped in that direction, eyes became wide as saucers at that scene. The barking dog was now coming towards her at full speed. She tried to back away, her feet left the ground, she screamed. With a loud splash, she had landed in the pool. The dog barked on the edge of the pool.

Daya was drinking juice, leaning on the kitchen counter, when a loud scream from the direction of pool side startled him. He ran after placing the juice on counter as fast as he could. In just few seconds he was on the pool side, and the sight horrified him.

He muttered a "Shit!" dove in the pool. Niyati was almost drowning, struggling to appear on the surface, when Daya picked her up and she gasped for air as soon as she was out of water. It was just a matter of seconds, but she looked frightened. Watchman also came running there. Daya looked at her with worried expressions, making sure she was okay. At that time, she wasn't realizing that she was in his arms, clinging to him in fear. After her breath steadied a little, Daya averted his eyes from Niyati to dog, then at watchman. He glared at him in a way like he would eat him up alive. He spoke with so much menace in his voice. "Kaise ayin ye madam yahan pe? BOLO!"

Watchman jumped as he bellowed. "Ronny ko foran band karo! OR AB MERA MOO MAT DEKHO YAHAN KHADE KHADE!"

Niyati, who was already frightened, felt nauseous when Daya scolded watchman angrily. Without giving a second glance to anyone, Daya quietly carried her out of the pool. Ronny had calmed after seeing Daya had stopped barking. Ronny was a german shepherd security dog, who barked at every unfamiliar person in the house. Watchman took him away.

As he came out of the pool, Daya lowered her Niyati placed her feet on the ground. She was so panicked in the pool that she wasn't aware of her proximity with him. But now she blushed furiously. Daya slid open the large glass door of fitness room which opened on the pool side. Daya entered she quietly followed. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, feeling cold after getting fully drenched. As she was crossing the fitness room, Niyati glanced around and saw many exercise machines equipment. She knew who in this house was a fitness freak, and jerked her head at the thought. On the right side wall, there was a full length shelf which was adorned with several awards, medals, shields and certificates.

Niyati entered in the central area of the house, from here she could see stairs going up to the first floor. Daya was running his hand through his wet hair, his flexing muscles were visible through his t-shirt which was sticking to his body now. She noticed that how attractive he had become physically over the years. And the very next second, she scolded herself mentally for noticing him like this. He stopped at the end of staircase and turned, looking at her he said. "Mere sath aiye please."

Telling her to keep following him, he started climbing up. She stood there for a moment, looking at the staircase, then started stepping up without saying a word. Daya crossed the corridor, opened a door and stepped away. He waited until she entered in the room, then he went to the wardrobe and started shuffling through the clothes.

Niyati felt it weird that he wasn't saying anything. He just kept doing things. He didn't even ask her why she had come there, and she found it very strange.

'I am the angry one here, then why he isn't talking?' She thought arrogantly while glancing around the room. It was a large bedroom, probably was Daya's. There was a four poster king sized bed placed against the right side wall of the room and a large window faced the door, which opened to the front of the house. A black couch with a coffee table was placed under this window. The room was decorated simply, but nicely. He finally turned away from his wardrobe with a pair of clothes in his hands. Advancing it towards her, he said. "Ye change kar lijiye. Apke kapde mein laundry room mein wash kar k sukha doon ga. Washroom wahan hai."

He indicated towards an attached door. "Ap fresh ho jaiye."

He told all that in a monotone. Niyati flared her nostrils and bit each of her words. "Or main tumhare kapde kyun pehnoon?"

Daya's advanced hand fell to his side and he shrugged, saying calmly. "Hamare ghar mein larkiyon k kapde nahi hain. Ap chahen to Abhijeet k kapde bhi pehn sakti hain, lekin baat to phir same hi hogi. Agar apki car mein koi extra kapde hain to bata dijiye, mein watchman se mangwa doon ga."

Niyati looked at him angrily for a moment, then asked with suspicion. "Tumhe kaise pata k mein car mein ayi hoon?"

Daya pointed at the wide opened window, from where the road in front of their house was visible, and said. "Mere ghar k saamne ye red color ki car meri to nahi hai. To phir apki hi hogi."

She fell silent at his fabulous observation. No doubt he was the most efficient CID officer. And now, she regretted that she didn't had a spare pair of clothes in her car. For some seconds she judged whether she should take the clothes or not. But having no other choice, she had to take them. She spread her palm in front of him. He gave cloths to her, she walked away to the bathroom.

Niyati came out of the bathroom and closed the door. She found the room empty. She thought for a moment whether to stay here or go down, she decided the latter one. She came out of the room and saw that corridor was deserted as well. She advanced towards stairs.

She stood at the top of stairs, and saw that lounge was also empty. She held the railing, and started stepping down slowly, looking around. The only noise she heard was coming from her left, of running water in a sink and some cutlery. She walked to the middle of lounge and turned towards the source of noise. The noise of running water stopped, and Daya appeared in the doorway of kitchen, holding a steaming cup in hand. He himself looked cleaned up, with his clothes changed and hair combed.

As soon as his eyes landed on the figure standing in front of him, his feet rooted to the spot. Niyati, who still stood in lounge, was also looking at him and clutched the hem of his shirt.

Daya looked at her face for a moment, then his eyes travelled down her body. A mixture of slight surprise and amusement flicked across his face for a second. He noticed that his shirt was oversized for her, making her slim body look even thinner. It reached to her mid thighs, and his shorts reached her knees. He looked at her face again, fixing his gaze there, he leaned on the door frame of kitchen easily. Although his lips didn't move, but eyes gave away the hint of smile. He was enjoying the sight of her. Never in his life he had seen his clothes looking so good on someone, including himself. He wanted to smile, but couldn't. She was feeling self conscious under his scrutinizing eyes, but kept a strong look on her face. He observed her silently for many seconds, which felt like hours to Niyati. Then he cleared his throat and straightened, forwarding the cup he was holding towards her. "Ehem... Ye coffee... ap k liye hai."

Niyati looked away and said in a 'IDon'tCare' kind of way. "Mujhe nahi chahiye."

Daya suggested. "Le lijiye please. Kuch garam pee k accha lagega apko."

Niyati looked back at him sharply and said. "It is none of your business k mujhe accha lage ya bura. Mein itni der se yahan tumhare liye nahi ayi hoon."

Daya nodded quietly and looked down at the cup. After a pause, he said. "Mujhe pata hai. Par ap jis k liye ayi hain wo abhi ghar pe nahi hai. Ap wahan baith k wait kar sakti hain uska."

Saying that, he walked past her and put the mug on the table placed in middle of the lounge. He quickly left upstairs after that.

Niyati exhaled after he left and paced to fro in front of the door of kitchen. The cup was left unattended and forgotten. Several minutes passed but no one came. Niyati was alone there, and after she got tired of pacing around, she sat on the couch and supported her chin on her hand.

Daya came down after 30 minutes with her dried and neatly folded clothes in hand. He found her sitting on the couch looking irritated. He walked up to the sofa opposing her couch and sat down. He kept her clothes beside the forgotten cup on the table and said. "Ap meri guest hain is liye ap chahen ya chahen mujhe apka khayal to rakhna hoga. Is liye please, koi cheez chahiye ho to mujhe bata dijiye ga."

Outside the house, Abhijeet entered the main gate, and watchman said 'hello sir' to him. He nodded at him and walked up to the entrance gate of their house which opened in the lounge. He was about to push the door, when he heard some voices coming from inside. He took no time to recognize them as Niyati and Daya's. Curiosity got better of him, he stood silently there and listened.. He could clearly hear them.

Inside, Niyati raised her brow at him and sarcastically said. "Oh really? So hospitable of you. By the way, tum chaho bhi to mera khayal nahi rakh sakte Mr. Daya!" Her words turned bitter and hurt was evident in her voice. "Kyun k tum jab bhi mere as pas hote ho to mere sath kuch bura zaroor ho jata hai. Tumhare hote hue mere sath kuch accha nahi ho sakta."

Daya replied back calmly. "Lekin ap jab pool mein girin tab to mein ap k pas nahi tha."

She shot back. "Lekin ye tumhara ghar to hai na."

Daya tried to reason. "Ye to Abhijeet ka bhi ghar hai."

Niyati fumed at his reply, she looked at him for longer than usual. His sight was enough for her to remember the dreaded days of her life. Some memories came flooding back to her... they made her realize that he was the most despicable person in the world. Her eyes turned glassy and she spoke in a damp voice. "Han... Par mere bhai ko Abhijeet ne nahi mara tha. Tum ne mara tha!... Tumhari wajeh se.. aj Aadi mere sath nahi hai."

She was clutching her fists in an effort to keep her tears from falling.

Abhijeet's mouth opened in the shock of what he just heard. He couldn't believe his ears.

Niyati's voice came out in a whisper. "Tum ne acha nahi kiya Daya!"

She looked away from him, and stood up. Daya was unable to move from his place. His eyes were fixed on the floor beneath him with a pained expression on his face.

For a long while, the room was drowned in a heavy silence. He wasn't able to speak after that. The heaviness of that silence was becoming unbearable. They were not used to of staying in the same room together anymore.

She gulped to clear her throat and spoke in expressionless voice this time. "Abhijeet kab ayega? Mujhe use paise lautane hain. Or mere pas zyada time nahi hai."

Abhijeet quickly decided to step inside and pretend as if he hadn't heard anything. He had to ease the tension inside. He pushed the door and walked in. Daya looked up on the sound of door opening. Niyati too looked in that direction. Abhijeet smiled at Niyati, looking surprised. "Aray! Dr. Pradhan! Ap yahan? Hi.. Kesi hain ap?"

Niyati looked normal now and she gave him a small smile. "Hi Abhijeet! Mein theek hoon. Mein.. tumhara hi intezar kar rahi thi. Thank god tum aa gaye."

Abhijeet had noticed her clothes and he guessed from what he had heard that she had fallen in the pool. But to make it seem real, he asked sounding surprised and laughed. "Dr. Niyati! Apne Daya k kapde pehne hain?"

She looked at herself and nodded. "Han wo... tumhara doggy mere peecche bhagne laga, or... main... pool mein gir gai."

Abhijeet laughed his heart out and sat on the couch. "Ye Ronny bhi na! Bohat shetan ho gaya hai. Sach mein. But uski is harkat k liye I'm sorry!"

He then addressed Daya, who was sitting silently till now. "Are Daya! Tum ne Dr. Niyati ko acche se attend to kiya na? Ya phir meri mehman ko tang kiya?"

Daya gave him a side glance and without caring what Abhijeet will think this time, he sadly spoke. "Pata nahi! Khud poocch lo apni mehman se."

He stood up and went upstairs. Abhijeet shook his head and turned to Niyati. "Ap baithiye na please."

Niyati looked at him and shook her head. "Nahi Abhijeet. Mujhe bohat dair ho jayegi ab. Actually main tumhe thanks kehne ayi thi. Or tumhare paise bhi lautane the."

Abhijeet smiled at her. "Thanks kis bat ka? Apki madad to kisi or ne ki thi. Or please! Ab paison ki bat mat kijiye ga. Main koi paise nahi loon ga apse. Is ki koi zaroorat nahi hai."

She protested. "Par..."

He cut her sentence. "Par war kucch nahi. Samajhye k apne paise de diye mujhe." She smiled and mouthed "Ok!"

Niyati soon left after changing back in her clothes. Abhijeet waited until she was gone. But as soon as she left, Abhijeet looked hell worried. What he discovered today was entirely different from what he could expect. Daya, a murderer? He couldn't believe it even in his dream, heck, it was his real life! Abhijeet slumped on the couch looking tensed and threw his head back. Closing his eyes, he could only see Daya's hurt filled eyes. He wanted to yell out loud that all what he heard was not true. But Daya hadn't denied it. He was sure to confront Daya about it now. He got up and ran upstairs.

Daya came in his room and closed the door. The words he had heard downstairs were fresh in his mind and he couldn't jerk them off. Why did her words hurt him so much? Why she still had this effect on him? She could easily take over his emotions always. Years had passed but he never forgot her even in her absence. now, she was present in his life again. Why was fate being cruel with him? He shut his eyes tightly as he sat on his bed. His heart was yelling at him to just go and blurt the truth in front of her. But will it change anything? No. He laid down and stared at the ceiling with hollow eyes. With all the images of his past, god knows how long he kept staring at the ceiling. It didn't do anything good to his already stressed emotions.

After many minutes, Daya sat up on his bed and opened his side drawer. He took out darts from the drawer, with a determination he stood up, and went to the darts board hanging on the front wall to divert his mind. But the game wasn't helping him much, as his mind was still stuck on Niyati. within 5 minutes all the darts were darted at his target accurately. He was an excellent shooter, so it was impossible that his aim would miss. He picked all the darts back and once again threw a dart at the board. He was ready for the second one, when there was a knock at his door. Daya knew who will be at the door so he just loudly said. "Ajao!"

Abhijeet opened the door and entered. He instantly saw the irritated look on Daya's face which said 'There is definitely something wrong with me'.

Abhijeet folded his arms on his chest and keenly asked. Daya wasn't looking at him. "Ye kiska ghussa tum dart board par nikal rahe ho?"

Daya replied while aiming for his next dart. "Apni kismat ka ghussa... ya shayad.. pata nahi." He shrugged.

The dart landed on his target again. Abhijeet nodded in understanding and said what he had come for. "Ye dart board tumhara problem solve nahi karega." He paused for a moment to observe him. "Daya... Aj mein tum se bina kisi her pher k seedhe tarha poochh raha hoon. Tumhare or Dr. Niyati k beech kya jhagda hai? Main tum se jab bhi poochna chahta hoon tum mujhe tal dete ho. Or is bar tum mujhe koi goli nahi de sakte. Samjhe?" He strictly warned him.

Daya's hand, which was ready for another throw, stopped in the mid air at his words. He remained like this for few seconds, then spoke casually. "Tumhe koi ghalat fehmi hai Abhijeet."

Abhijeet angrily looked at him. "Mujhe pata nahi tha k tum jhoot bhi bolte ho. Or mujhe koi ghalat fehmi nahi hui hai. Main ne sab kuch neechay darwazay k pas khade ho kar apne kanon se suna hai."

Daya froze at his words. He hadn't thought that Abhijeet could've heard them. Abhijeet pleaded to him this time and held his arm to turn him. "Daya please! Mujhe batao to sahi. Dr. Niyati ne ye kyun kaha k tum ne un k bhai ko mara hai? Mujhpe bharosa karo..., main tumhe kabhi ghalat nahi samajh sakta yaar!"

Daya jerked his arm away and spoke in a defeated voice. "Tum bat ko samajhte kyun nahi ho? Kya sunna chahte ho Abhijeet? Kya karo ge tum sun kar? Koi faida nahi hai garhe murday ukhadne ka."

Abhijeet strongly answered back. "Mujhe na kisi faiday se matlab hai na nuqsan se. Daya! Mujhe sirf tumhari khushi se matlab hai. Mein tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta! Kya tum mujhe itna paraya samajhte ho k mujhse apna problem bhi share nahi kar sakte? Is se phir behtar tha k ham kabhi dost na bane hote."

Daya felt the hurt behind his words and he cursed himself for hurting his friend. It was becoming impossible now to keep Abhijeet away from his past. He spoke slowly after few seconds and sat on the edge of his bed. "Kya sunna hai tumhe?"

Abhijeet replied. "Wohi sab jo tumhe itna dukhi kar deta hai" He raised his finger at Daya this time. "Or khabardar! Is bar koi jhoot, koi chalaki nahi. Samjhe?"

Daya gave him his lopsided smile and spoke. "Theek hai boss."

Abhijeet sat on the chair opposite Daya and leaned closer to listen with interest. "Hmm.. ab batao."

Daya exasperated and looked at the floor as he began to say. "Mein or Dr. Niyati... 9 saal pehle ek accident ki wajah se mile the."

Abhijeet interrupted curiously. "Kaisa accident?"

Daya stayed silent for a while, then answered with a far away look on his face. "Meine Dr. Niyati ki jan bachai thi ek car accident hone se. Wahan hamari 'hi hello' hui. Us din... Dr. Niyati ki books se un ke bhai Adhiraj ki photo gir gai thi.. jo mein ne dekh li thi. Phir.. jan pehchan hone k bad ham university campus mein aksar kahin na kahin mil jatay the. Hamari bohat achi dosti hogai thi. Das mahine tak... hamari dosti rahi. Waise to time kam hi mil pata tha, hamare departments alag alag the. Par jab bhi time milta tha ham sath mein ghoomte the." He smiled ruefully. "Wo din bohat ache guzarnay lage...

 _Flashback..._

 _He entered in the library with his bag slung over his shoulder. There was a pin drop silence in library, every now then, librarian would look up from her own book to give a glare to every student sitting there. Daya glanced around the library for a peaceful corner where he could study without any interruption. But most of the tables were occupied by students. Library was really big, and it was just the front area so he thought to find a place in back of the library. Exams were nearing, students were mostly seen here at this time of semester. Daya had to complete his own assignment and it was due in two days. Crossing all the book shelves on the front, he came in back area of library. A table was almost empty there. There was only a girl sitting on that table. Daya reached at the table and saw the girl bent over her journal and she didn't notice him standing there. He immediately recognized her and smiled. When he cleared his throat to get her attention, her head shot up. Daya grinned. "Hello Dr. Niyati! Mein beth jaoon yahan?"_

 _She too smiled sweetly and spoke. "Off course Daya! Bhala tumhe bhi mujhse poochnay ki zaroorat hai?"_

 _He placed his bag on the table and drew a chair for himself. He sat and said happily. "Thank you! Kitni ajeeb or acchi baat hai na k ham coincidence se bhi ek doosre se mil hi jate hain."_

 _Niyati was again busy in her journal with great enthusiasm and concentration and biting the end of her pencil, she nodded. "Hmmm... you're absolutely right! Wese tum kyun aye ho aj yahan?"_

 _Daya huffed. "Mere second last semester k exams shuru hone wale hain. Apka to first semester hai, so you can relax!"_

 _Niyati snorted quietly. They were trying to keep their voices as low as possible. "Hah! Relax? Jab padhai ki bat ho to ye word meri dictionary mein exist nahi karta. I'm really worried!"_

 _Daya chuckled. "Don't worry so much Dr. Niyati. Abhi aik mahina hai exams mein."_

 _Niyati dropped her face in her hands and wailed. "Daya! I can't relax. I'm worried... Please kuch karo!"_

 _Daya patted her hand and tried to calm her. "Ok! Ok! Don't worry."_

 _He reached in his bag and produced a bar of Twix chocolate. He offered it and Niyati looked up. "Ye lijiye! Meri taraf se apke liye chocolate. Meine suna hai meetha khane se mood happy ho jata hai. Sab theek ho jayega. Or ab no tension. Ok?"_

 _She smiled broadly at Daya and grabbed the chocolate from him. "Ohhh thank you sooooo much Daya! I love this chocolate!"_

 _She bit her lip and quickly tore up the wrapper. Daya watched her with a smile plastered on his lips. He always felt a strange kind of happiness himself to see her happy and smile._

 _Daya was sitting on steps of his department's building which was just in front of the vast beautiful zoology garden. His head hung low between his knees and some rolled papers were clutched in his hand. It was one of the most horrible days he ever had. All he wanted to do was stay alone for sometime, but wants are not fulfilled every time. A beautiful girl came jogging towards him, her baby pink long skirt flowing with the light breeze. She stopped in front of him and he still didn't look up. Her breath was slightly uneven due to running up to him. She dumped her bag and books beside him and sat there as well._

 _She smiled. "Heyyyy Daya! What's up?"_

 _Daya was feeling just as much dull as she was cheerful. He looked at her and tried to smile. "Hello Dr. Niyati. Nothing special.. in fact..." He spoke with the worst expression of disappointment she had ever seen. "Hell is going on."_

 _Niyati looked worried all of a sudden and neared him. She asked. "Kya hua Daya? Sab theek to hai?"_

 _He sighed loudly and spoke with venom in his voice. "Kuch theek nahi hai. Mere psychology k professor ne..." He showed his finger. "Sirf aik mark se mujhe assignment mein fail kar dia. Aj tak kabhi mein fail nahi hua tha, I'm sure mera assignment baqi sab se acha tha. Phir bhi..? I'm sure he hates me."_

 _Niyati giggled. "Come on Daya! Tum se koi nafrat kaise kar sakta hai? You know? You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."_

 _Daya looked at her when she said those words. In her sweet voice, it instantly made him feel better. It was enough for him that she thinks he's good, rest of the world could go to hell.! Niyati kept her hand on his shoulder and said. "And don't worry about the assignment ok? Unho ne resubmittion k liye kya date batai hai? Tab tak tum or acha assignment bana lo gay. I'm positive!"_

 _She smiled at the end. Daya pursed lips again and spoke in worry. "Lekin wo assignment main ne do hafte mein banaya tha. Is bar to sirf do din ka time hai. Aglay hafte se to mere exams start ho rahe hain. Padhai k sath assignment k liye time kaise manage karoon ga main?"_

 _Niyati was still positive and smiled. She wanted to make him believe that everything will be alright. "To koi bat nahi Daya! Ham mil kar tumhara assignment complete karain ge. Ok? Ab pareshan mat ho. Pareshan hone se sirf kam bigadte hain. Sab theek ho jayega, trust me!"_

 _She smiled and urged him to do the same. "Now cheer up?"_

 _Daya smiled as he felt all his worries vanishing into the thin air. Just by her simple words, she could always relax him. Daya chuckled and spoke. "Ap mujhse teen saal chhoti hain. Par phir bhi mujhse zyada samajhdar hain."_

 _Niyati adjusted the invisible collar around her neck. "Ehemm.. wo to main hoon."_

 _Daya smiled more broadly. Niyati stood up abruptly then and said. "Chalo! Mujhe coffee nahi pilao ge ab?"_

 _Daya faked laziness to tease her. "(Yawn) Nahi. Abhi to bilkul mood nahi hai."_

 _Niyati looked angrily at him for a second, then grabbed his elbow and dragged him. "Tumhara mood main abhi theek karti hoon. Chalo!"_

 _And he found himself being dragged away by her._

 _Niyati's classes had ended for the day. And for rest of the day, she was planning to study in the library quietly. One month of her second semester had passed. She walked up to her locker to put her extra books in it. She unlocked her locker, and a paper fell from it. She picked that paper to read, when someone jumped at her from behind. She got scared and turned instantly. On seeing that person, she sighed in relief, but then scolded. "Oh god Nyla! You scared me! Aise bandaron ki tarha jump marne ki kya zaroorat thi? Huh.."_

 _Nyla slapped her back and laughed. "Chillax baby!"_

 _Her eyes landed on the paper in Niyati's hand. She snatched it before she had a chance to save it. "Or ye kya hai?"_

 _Niyati tried to get it but Nyla kept her hand on Niyati's chest to keep her away. Her eyes became wide as she read loudly._

 _"Hi Dr. Niyati... Bohat hafton se ap se milna nahi hua. But I know k aj apki classes jaldi end ho gai hain, don't ask me how. ;) Aj coffee main pilaoonga. I hope you'll come. Ap ayengi to ham enjoy karain ge. I'll wait in the cafeteria at 1 pm._

 _D.S"_

 _Niyati had stopped trying to get the paper from her and now stood there with her arms crossed on her chest, waiting for Nyla to show some manners and return the paper. But Nyla proved herself to be manner less._

 _Her mouth was hung to the floor and she stared at Niyati. "Ye D.S kon hai? Or ye konsa boring way tha date pe bulane ka?"_

 _She blurted without thinking, and Niyati slapped her head at once. "Shut up! Wo date par nahi bula raha hai. Mera friend hai wo."_

 _Nyla gave her 'IDon'tBelieveYou' look. "Oh really? Sirf dost hai?"_

 _Niyati blushed, and glared at her. "Han! Sirf 'Dost' hai."_

 _Nyla excitedly asked. "Acha? Or naam kya hai uska?"_

 _Niyati replied. "Daya.. Daya Shetty."_

 _Nyla's mouth formed an O. "Oooo... D.S stands for Daya Shetty! Cool name."_

 _Just then, Daya appeared in the corridor in which they were standing. He spotted them and quickly came over there. Niyati smiled and Nyla curiously looked at him. He said hi to both of them and then turned to Niyati. "Thank god ap mujhe yahin mil gaeen. Mujhe apko batana tha k coffee ka plan cancel ho gaya hai. Mujhe urgently kisi kam se jana hai. Coffee meri taraf se udhar rahi."_

 _He smiled and she nodded. "That's ok Daya. Or wese bhi, coffee ka plan mera ho ya tumhara, bill to hamesha zabardasti tum hi de dete ho. Ab ye coffee bhi tum pe udhar ho gai."_

 _Daya chuckled and nodded. "Ok. Ab to time bohat mushkil se mile ga. But jaise bhi ho, coffee k liye I promise! But for now" He glanced at his wristwatch. "I'm getting late. Sorry!"_

 _He apologetically looked but Niyati smiled and waved her hand "Bye!" He waved his hand back and jogged away. "Bye!"_

 _Niyati smiled even when he was gone. Nyla stood there quietly looking between them all this while. As soon as he disappeared, she gasped. "OMG! To ye handsome Daya hai? He seems like a nice guy."_

 _She eyed Niyati and commented. They were now advancing towards the library together. Niyati agreed. "You're right! Daya bohat acha hai. Shayad un sab larkon se acha jin se mein aj tak mili hoon."_

 _Nyla inquired with interest. "Lekin ye tumhe 'Ap' or 'Doctor' kyun kehta hai? Ye tum se bara hai na? Or Abhi to tumne medical parhna start kiya hai."_

 _Niyati laughed at this. "Doctor kyun kehta hai, ye lambi kahani hai. Phir kabhi bataoongi. Or 'Ap' wo mujhe respect dene k liye kehta hai." She happily looked at Nyla and said. "Pata hai, mujhe wo log bohat ache lagte hain jo larkiyon ki respect karna jante hain. Or Daya sach mein larkiyon ki bohat izzat karta hai._ _Or shayad wo is friendship ko bohat formally treat karta hai."_

 _Nyla exclaimed mockingly. "Wow! Tum kehna chahti ho k Mr. Daya Shetty is a true gentleman. Matlab k.. good looks k sath manners bhi. Wow! Ye larka to all-in-one ka package hai."_

 _Niyati hit Nyla with her heavy book and giggled. "Shut up!"_

 ** _Many days later..._**

 _Daya was tapping his foot on the marbled floor of the corridor in Medical department impatiently. He had no idea where she would be right now. He was waiting here from past ten minutes and crowd of students was around him. But she was no where to be seen. A girl jumped in front of him suddenly and greeted. "Hi D.S!"_

 _He greeted her back. "Hi Nyla! Kaisi hain ap?"_

 _Nyla shrugged. "Bilkul perfect! Tum kitne dino se ghayab ho. Kahan the? Or yahan kyun khade ho?"_

 _She bombarded him with her questions. She had become his friend as well after they were introduced to each other, And had started to call him 'D.S' because she thought it was cool. Daya twitched his lips. "Sorry! Mein bohat busy tha. Time hi nahi mila kisi se milne ka."_

 _He crane his neck over the crowd, and said. "Or abhi mein apki dost ko dhoond raha hoon. Kahan hain wo?"_

 _Nyla gave a look of 'I-Knew-It' and teased him. "Kyun? Kya kaam hai us se?"_

 _Daya looked at her face and replied smartly. "Ap rehne dijiye. Mein unhe khud dhoond loon ga."_

 _Nyla made faces and said like she didn't care. "Fine! Mat batao. Lekin wo zoology garden mein padhai kar rahi hai."_

 _Daya smiled at her. "Thanks a lot!" he disappeared in the crowd seconds later._

 _Books were spread all around her and a journal was kept in her lap on which she was jotting down some points. Daya came running there and sat down in front of her. He spoke to get her attention. "Hi..."_

 _Niyati looked up and appeared to be surprised. "Oh... Is it really you? Mujhe to laga tha k Daya Shetty naam k insan k bare mein main sapne dekha karti thi. But.. you do exist, wow!"_

 _Her words were laced with heavy sarcasm and she got busy again with her books and notes, ignoring him. Daya scratched his ear and spoke to apologize. "I'm extremely sorry. Mujhe pata hai k.. main bata kar nahi gaya tha. But is kaam k liye jana bohat zaroori tha."_

 _Niyati sided her anger for a moment and asked keenly. "Kaisa kaam tha?"_

 _Daya looked puzzled at her question for a second, but answered with composure. "Kuch.. criminals k bare mein research karni thi. Mera project 'Prison Breakers' k bare hai.. to bas.. wahin jana para tha."_

 _Niyati suddenly felt uneasy on the way where their conversation was heading. She paled for a moment, it didn't went unnoticed by Daya. But she quickly said and smiled. "Chalo it's ok! Ab batao kyun aye ho?"_

 _Daya looked excited at her question and put his hand in his pants' pocket. The thing which appeared on his palm next second, made Niyati happily surprised. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with the mesmerizing shine of the beautiful and delicate anklet which sat on his palm. She looked at him still in surprise and he smiled. "Ye mujhe.. ek market mein nazar aya. Is ko dekhte hi.. mujhe laga k ye apke pas hona chahye. To mein ne khareed lia. Ye meri taraf se ek chhota sa gift hai."_

 _Niyati hesitantly touched that anklet on his palm, then picked it up. She mumbled a sweet "Thank you!" With loads of blood rushing to her cheeks._

 **Chapter 8 ends here :) it was getting too long already so I thought to divide flashback in 2 to 3 updates. Sorry for it :D**

 **UndoubtedlyTheWine: Thanks a lot for all the reviews you gave on my story dear. I'm delighted to hear that you like it, even when you're a Dareya fan. love ya :)**


End file.
